Tobi Shinobi
by Hiyuusha
Summary: A mishap during an early Uchiha Massacre leaves a baby Tobi in the hands of Konoha. With his memories and mission sealed away Goku-style, will Tobi rise become a loyal Konoha Shinobi? Semi-stupid!Tobi,
1. Intro

**This story features Tobi as a semi stupid Tobi, not Madara or whoever the hell he is at the moment. Character may seem a little OOC but hopefully not too much. Enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not in any way, shape, or form, own the Naruto Series.**

**Tobi Shinobi**

Itachi. That was the name of one of the most feared criminals of Konoha. He was soulless, heartless, and capable of committing even the gravest of sins on a whim.

It was he who exterminated the Uchiha Clan. It was he who killed off his own family for a chance at power. Not even his little brother, Sasuke, survived the slaughter.

The weeks following were some of the roughest in Konoha. Shinobi were being called back from their posts in search of the missing Uchiha. After all, Itachi knew many secrets, and they could not afford for them to fall into enemy hands.

However….

_Konoha Council Room- 1900 Hours_

"It has been weeks Sarutobi," an aged woman frowned worriedly, "if we haven't found Itachi by now…"

"I know this Koharu," Sarutobi scowled, "But those secrets he stole…"

"If I may," a bandaged man interrupted, "perhaps if you'd allow me to reform ROOT…"

"Danzo," Sarutobi sighed, "we've been through this before. I will not, under any circumstance, allow you to break children… _even if they give results…_" he added mentally.

"I see. In that case, I see no alternative than to putting Itachi aside for another time." Danzo smirked internally, _'There's no way he'll let him go. It's only a matter of time…'_

"Very well," Sarutobi sighed, "Increase Itachi's rank to S in the bingo book and recall our forces."

Danzo sputtered, "Y-You're honestly letting him go?"

"As you said Danzo," Sarutobi mused, "We have no other alternatives… leave it to the Hunter ninja."

Danzo gripped his cane tightly, _'Damn you Sarutobi…'_

"Then onto the next piece of business Sarutobi," another aged man started, "We need to deal with the surviving Uchiha…"

"Hmm… you mean that survivor found amongst the ruins?" Sarutobi asked, setting his Kage hat to the side, "What did we call him again, Tooby? Scooby?"

"It was… Tobi," Homura sweat dropped, placing a small scroll before the man's desk, "this is the medical report. He was found with little to no injuries, though he did have an active Sharingan…"

"So young?" Sarutobi blinked in surprise, reading through the scroll, "Why, not even Shishui got his until he went to the academy!"

"He's a prodigy," Danzo spoke closely, "Perhaps you should leave him in my care; I'd make sure the boy got the information he needed."

Sarutobi sighed, "Danzo, we both know you'd end up ruining the boy! No, he shall be placed in the Academy along with the others his age."

"As you wish Hokage-sama…" Danzo scowled, "If that is all, I have important matters to tend to."

Without another word, the old man swiveled on his heel and left, Homura and Koharu close on his heels.

Sarutobi squinted his eyes in frustration, "ANBU…"

Several masked shinobi appeared in his office.

"You called Hokage-sama?"

"Trail Danzo… make sure he doesn't do anything drastic eh?"

"Hai."

Danzo quickly swept through the halls. He wouldn't have long until ANBU arrived.

Using his name to gain clearance to the child's room, he silently made his way to Tobi's bedside.

"I'll make you a weapon worthy of protecting Konoha…" he whispered softly.

Lifting the child by the ankle, his bandaged face gazed into the Sharingan eyes of the baby boy.

"Hmph… a true prodigy…"

"Danzo! Put the child down!" ANBU forces appeared around him, tanto pointing narrowly towards his neck.

"Sarutobi acted faster than expected…" Danzo mused, "but… I have my own army."

On command, several ROOT forces appeared around the ANBU staring them down with their own tanto.

"Danzo, this is treason!"

"No. I do this for the good of Konoha!" the man declared, tossing the child to the side as he revealed an arm full of Sharingan.

The baby Tobi giggled as he crawled towards the open window. Those fools, they had no idea he was planning to escape back to Amegakure and turn Akatsuki into a Bijuu-hunting society. But once again Danzo interfered.

The esteemed council member had released a Mokuton jutsu, nailing Tobi in the back of the head as many of the ANBU fell to its power.

As the sounds of a losing battle roared through the hospital room, not one of the ninja noticed as the villain-to-be fell out the window, his head cracking on the brick below as he tumbled and rolled to the ground.

He was a villain… no more.

From that moment on, his name was Tobi Uchiha, and he was a Konoha Shinobi.


	2. It Begins

**One**

It was just another day at the academy. Umino Iruka, the class's Chunin Instructor, was going about his daily lecture as his many students listened on boringly.

They had spoken of many great heroes from foreign nations, and were currently discussing a legend long thought forgotten.

"-his sword gripped firmly in his hands as he thrust forward, his blade piercing the shinobi beneath him-"

"Hey, hey Iruka-sensei!" the call of a blonde academy student interrupted the lecture.

Iruka sighed, "Naruto… what is it now?"

"Where'd this guy get his sword from?" the blonde shouted, "He didn't have one five minutes ago!"

"You forget that this is a story Naruto," Iruka explained, "There are plenty of plot-holes that can't be explained."

"But-!"

"Stop bothering Iruka-sensei Naruto-baka!" a pink-haired kunoichi-to-be yelled angrily.

"But Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined.

It was always like this. The class would finally get interested in something Iruka said and Naruto would end up interrupting and ruining the moment. Why couldn't he just be quiet like everyone else?

"Alright that's enough," Iruka said surprisingly calm, "Hokage-sama wants me to get through this with you before we get out today. I'll hold you after if need be."

The class quieted.

"Good," Iruka nodded, "Now then, where was I…?"

"U-Umm… _'His blade piercing the shinobi beneath him'_ sensei…" a pale-eyed girl said shyly.

Iruka smiled, "Thanks Hinata, now then," he turned his eyes back to the page, "-beneath him as they fell through the clouds. The man spun forth, his kunai ripping at the Fourth's skin as they continued to descend, but he didn't falter. Pulling his blade from the man's wound, the Fourth flipped away, his feet dragging across the mountain side as he slowed his descent."

"Now hold on!" Tobi interrupted.

The class groaned.

"Yes Tobi?" Iruka sighed.

"Now this guy can walk on walls? That's unheard of!"

Iruka chuckled, "Actually Tobi, we ninja can do the same."

"Really?" Tobi's expression did a complete 180, "Awesome! I'm gonna do it right now!"

"Tobi-baka!" Sakura growled as the boy ran to the front of the class.

"Tobi will do this, believe it!" Tobi grinned.

'_That's my line!'_ Naruto thought in the back of the class.

He formed the ram seal and began channeling chakra.

Iruka closed his eyes and sighed, "I doubt you'll do it on the first try Tobi but-"

A loud crash interrupted his words. Blinking several times, Iruka saw that Tobi had tripped over the step to the teacher's desk, and fell into the large tome, dispersing all his chakra.

"Uh… Tobi, are you all right?" Iruka asked.

"Y-Yeah!" the Uchiha laughed sheepishly, "Something like that won't keep me down!"

The class laughed at his embarrassment.

"Well… just sit down before I give you a detention yeah?" Iruka smiled grimly.

Tobi pouted, "Sure sensei…"

Iruka turned back to the book, "Good, so where was I… oh right! Slamming his blade into the mountainside to assist his fall, the Fourth glared at the man. There were no words to be said between them…"

"He watched as the man faded from view into the mist below, but he wouldn't be swayed from his path. Gritting his teeth angrily-"

"SENSEI!" Naruto cried.

"WHAT IS IT TO- Naruto?" Iruka yelled.

"Where'd the mist come from?" he asked sheepishly.

"Idiot!" another voice growled from behind, "They're fighting on the Misty Mountains!"

"Oh." Naruto laughed sheepishly, "That makes sense…"

'_Naruto-kun…'_ Hinata thought.

"NA-RU-TO…" Sakura growled from beside him.

"Please, stop fighting," a calmer voice started.

"O-Okay Shino-kun!" Sakura instantly brightened.

Iruka sighed, "Is that all?"

"Yeah…" Naruto laughed, "That's all."

"Good. Hopefully now we can actually finish this-"

The bell interrupted his words.

Iruka sighed, "I guess that's it for today. Thanks to someone's constant interruptions-"

The class glared at Tobi and Naruto.

"-we won't be able to finish before exams. So you all will have to do this reading on your own time. You'll find it in the library," Iruka grinned, "Have fun!"

As he disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Naruto was left with an angry classroom, Tobi having left long ago.

"I'll give you ten seconds," Sakura said mercifully as she cracked her knuckles.

Naruto blanched, "N-Now Sakura-chan… you don't want to do something you'll regret… right?"

"Five, Four…"

"AGH!" Naruto jumped out the window.

"Get him."

_(Konoha Streets- Two Hours Later…)_

The masked youth frowned as he walked through the village. He was scheduled for a meeting with the Hokage, but he had no idea for what.

"Ah, Tobi-san," the Office Secretary smiled at him gently.

'_He sure does go through his secretaries… makes me wonder if he only changes them when he wants something new to look at….'_ the boy thought.

"Hokage-sama is inside."

"Thanks secretary-chan!" Tobi sang, moving past her into the Hokage's Office.

Sarutobi had his chair swiveled around to face the village, and the sound of giggling could be heard from the chair.

"Ah Sarutobi-Kage!" Tobi asked happily, "Is everything alright?"

The man coughed several times, quickly turning the chair around as he stuffed what appeared to be an orange book back in his robes.

"Ah, Tobi-kun, ahem, yes, everything is fine… just right… yes…"

The boy chuckled, _'He was probably reading those books again….'_

"You must be wondering why I called you here." Sarutobi muttered, is face taking on a grim expression.

"Well, kinda…" the boy admitted, "is it important? I do have to train for the Exam tomorrow… But I always have time for a Kage Master!"

"The term's Hokage, Tobi-kun." Sarutobi corrected.

"It is? Oh well, I'll figure it out later!" Tobi snickered.

"I see..." Sarutobi acknowledged, "Well, I've gotten some information... and seeing as how you'll be Genin soon, I thought you should be made aware."

"Really?" Tobi's eyes sparkled, "Is it something classified?"

Sarutobi sighed inwardly, _'Keep calm Sarutobi… he hit his head as a child…'_

"You are an Uchiha Tobi."

Tobi frowned. If that was true, then shouldn't he be dead?

"Ah! Nice joke Sarutobi-Kage!" Tobi laughed, "You got me good!"

"I'm serious!" the man continued, "Your clan carried a great bloodline, and I'm telling you so you won't freak out when it activates!"

Tobi's eyes bulged, "I have a ninja superpower! SUGOI! Is it something amazing?"

"The Sharingan is very amazing indeed…" Sarutobi mused, remembering Itachi's massacre.

"So, So, I'm like special?" Tobi asked.

"You are very special Tobi…" Sarutobi nodded, "In fact, you're so special, I've decided to give you a bye on the Genin Exam to learn your clan jutsu. Study well and you'll still be placed on a team next week. Maybe one day you'll even take the hat from me!" Sarutobi laughed.

Tobi laughed jokingly, "As if! There's no way I'd want to do that much paperwork! You're on your own old man!"

The Kage laughed, despite wanting the boy to leave. They had never been that close after all. Regardless of Tobi's childness, Sarutobi just couldn't find it within him to trust the boy completely. It had always been that way, as if some distant part of him knew that the masked youth was untrustworthy.

Bidding his farewells to the elderly leader, Tobi silently ran through his thoughts. He may seem like an idiot, but it wasn't his fault whatever he thought came out so… scrambled. He knew that the Uchiha Compound would be the most suitable location to train, but he had no clue how to access this… 'Sharingan' ability his clan supposedly had. The only things he was even good at were explosions, and even that just got him yelled at half the time. Pondering over how to learn something that he may never use, he made his way to the village streets, where his journey as a ninja would finally begin.

"Ino-chan, wait up!" Tobi called to the rushing blonde.

The girl scowled mentally as she saw the approaching boy, _'Oh god, this guy again. Why won't he just give up?'_

Ino Yamanaka was not in a good mood. She had just been turned down by her crush and future husband (in her eyes) Shino Aburame. No matter how hard she tried or how nicely she dressed, the boy just wouldn't date her. Instead he was always going on about those bugs of his. She never did see why he was so focused on them. Sure, they were used in his techniques, but surely they couldn't be that important right?

And then there was Tobi. It seemed as though he lived for the sole purpose of catching her when she was down. He was always asking her on dates, despite knowing that she just wasn't interested. If she was a bit smarter, she'd realize that he only did it when she was feeling down, and that whenever he did it, she always left forgetting about whatever sorrow she had for getting turned down by Shino.

"What do you want Tobi-baka?" Ino sighed, "Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I was just gonna-"

"Save it! I'm not going on a date with you!" Ino snarled.

The boy furrowed his brow as if in deep thought, "I'm just trying to congratulate you on passing…" he whined in a rare moment of clarity.

Ino blinked in surprise. He wasn't asking her for a date? That was… unusual.

"O-Oh… thanks I guess…"

"So will you go on a date with me?" he asked triumphantly.

Ino's fist suddenly slammed him into the ground, leaving him with a large lump atop his head.

"I knew it was too good to be true! You're such an idiot, Tobi-baka!" the blonde hissed, stomping into the academy and slamming the door behind her.

Tobi chuckled sheepishly as he crawled to his feet. _'Geez… she certainly isn't getting any weaker…'_

"Ino hit you again?" a pineapple-haired boy asked, lending a hand to pull the Uchiha up.

"Ah! Shikamaru-kun!"

"You're so troublesome," the boy sighed, "Don't you realize she's not interested?"

"Of course I do!" Tobi exclaimed, "It's just… well… I don't know… Tobi really likes her! So I have to ask!"

"Whatever," Shikamaru drawled, _'Did he just refer to himself in third-person? Never mind… too troublesome…'_ "I bet you just like getting hit."

"O-Oi! Watch what you say Shikamaru!" Tobi yelled, "I don't like getting hit! It hurts!"

"Yeah, yeah," the boy sighed, "come on before we're late. Choji's already inside."

Tobi nodded.

_Academy Classroom- Morning_

Tobi ended up being seated next to the Aburame, much to the chagrin of his many fan girls. Iruka still hadn't arrived, so much of the class's focus was on Naruto, who had somehow managed to gain a headband, despite the fact that he was known to fail.

"-you see this Shikamaru cause' it looks like a Konoha Hitai-ate to me!" the blonde grinned triumphantly as he pointed to his head.

"Troublesome… how'd you end up passing anyway? I thought you couldn't make clones?" Shikamaru asked.

"Ha! I took this awesome make-up test and now I can make physical clones! How'd you like those apples?"

"Naruto stop lying!" Sakura scowled from behind him, "We all know you couldn't make a clone to save your life!"

"Oh yeah?" Naruto yelled angrily, completely unaware that it was Sakura who had scolded him, "Try this on for size! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A plume of smoke erupted beside the blonde, and lo and behold, an exact copy of him stood before the class.

"What'd ya need boss?" the clone asked.

"Go ask Sakura on a date."

"Okay!" the clone shouted, doing just that.

"NA-RU-TO!" Sakura roared, plunging her fist into the clone's face, "Don't ask me out on dates!"

The clone cried tears as it collided with the wall, dispersing into a light wisp as the class watched in awe.

"I-It was real?" Sakura blinked.

"Told ya!" Naruto grinned.

"I am quite curious as to how you gained a technique that even few Jounin are capable of using." Shino buzzed.

"It's classified," Naruto said cockily, glad at having something to hold over the Aburame.

"I see. In that case I congratulate you on passing, well done Uzumaki-san."

Naruto grinned, "Thanks Shino!"

"Good morning class!" Iruka entered the room.

"Iruka-sensei how'd Naruto learn that clone technique?" Ino asked.

Tobi smiled knowingly. Naruto had just said it was classified after all.

"That's a classified secret I'm afraid," the Chunin responded robotically.

"Troublesome…" Shikamaru sighed, "Does it have to do with why Mizuki-sensei isn't here today?"

Naruto and Iruka cringed, but hid it well.

"Mizuki transferred to Outpost 99…" Iruka said sheepishly, "He won't be back for a while…"

Shikamaru nodded, but anyone could see that he thought it was a lie.

'_Oh well,'_ he thought, _'Too troublesome to think about.'_

Once everyone had taken their seat, Iruka finally began calling out the team placements.

"Team 7 is Sakura Haruno,"

The rosette perked up.

"Naruto Uzumaki,"

The blonde grinned in triumph as Sakura's head hit her desk.

"…and Choji Akimichi."

A big-boned boy seated beside Shikamaru nodded sagely as he continued to devour his chips.

"Not a bad team!" Naruto grinned.

Iruka smiled, glad that at least Naruto was happy with the placements.

'_Oh no…'_ Hinata thought, _'I won't be with… Naruto-kun…'_

"Team 8 is… Hinata Hyuga,"

The pale-haired girl turned to stare at Iruka wide-eyed.

"Kiba Inuzuka,"

A boy with two red markings on his face grinned as his dog barked beside him.

"…and Shikamaru Nara."

The pineapple-haired boy sighed in resignation.

'_Guess they broke up the Ino-Shika-Cho team after all. Can't say I'm surprised…'_

"…Team 10 is…"

"Wait a minute sensei, what about Team 9?" Ino asked curiously.

"Oh," Iruka smiled, "That team was placed in the special NRS division, so the Hokage will be giving them their squad personally."

"Oh…" Ino nodded.

"Anyway, Team 10 is Shino Aburame,"

The bug-user buzzed softly as he waited to hear the names of his teammates.

"Tobi Uchiha,"

The youth grinned at Shino and shot him a thumbs-up.

"…and Ino Yamanaka."

The blonde cheered at being placed on her crush's team.

'_Take that forehead!'_ the Yamanaka thought, _'I totally beat you!'_

Sakura huffed angrily and turned her head to the window at Ino's gesture. She wouldn't give up damn it!

"That concludes Team Placements," Iruka stated, "Your Jounin-sensei will-"

The lunch bell interrupted him.

"Alright, go take lunch. Your sensei will be meeting with you afterward. Try to reacquaint yourself with your team eh?"

Sakura scowled as she grabbed Naruto by the collar and dragged him out the door. Choji silently followed, munching on his chips all the while.

"Naruto might actually have a chance now," Tobi murmured aloud as he made his way to his own teammate.

"Indeed," Shino nodded, "It also helps that one of my fan girls will not be around to bother me…"

"Oh Shino-kun!" Ino grinned as she approached the group.

"I leave her to you." Shino murmured, immediately standing and walking away from the pair.

"Huh? Where's he going?" Ino asked curiously.

Tobi stared at her blankly, "You really don't know?"

She looked at him, "Quiet Tobi-baka! I need to find Shino-kun!"

Tobi watched quietly as the girl ran out the room in search for the Aburame heir.

'_I just don't get it. What does she see in him?'_

Sakura sat with her own teammates atop the roof as they talked about the team.

"I'm leader!" she declared firmly, "Choji is too physical and Naruto…"

The blonde grinned at her.

"You're an idiot!" she hissed.

"Sakura-chan…" Naruto whined.

"Hey, isn't that Shino?" Choji asked, saving Naruto from a world of pain.

Sakura looked over the building to see Shino quietly eating a sandwich next to an open window.

"Shino-kun!" Sakura waved to him.

Tobi approached the boy quietly from beside the wall.

"Huh?" Naruto blinked, "Isn't that Tobi?"

They all watched wide-eyed as Tobi suddenly grabbed Shino and leapt through the window.

"CHA!" Sakura shrieked, "That idiot better not hurt Shino-kun or I'll kill him!"

_(Konoha Academy Room- Midday)_

Shino stared at the boy before him, "Fine… I'll help you."

"Thanks Shino-kun! I owe you one!" Tobi grinned, "Remember, just ask her that one thing! Please!"

Shino nodded, leaping back out the window without another word.

"Yes! I knew Shino could take him! He doesn't even have a scratch!" Sakura fist pumped.

Choji blinked in confusion, _'That's weird… Tobi may act weird but he's no slouch in fighting… I wonder if something happened…'_

Shino walked through the Academy in search of Ino.

"Found her?" he asked one of his bugs, receiving an affirmative buzz in return.

"By the benches… he owes me for this."

The bug buzzed in agreement as it flew back inside his coat.

"Ino," Shino said calmly as he approached the blonde cautiously.

She turned to face him, "Shino-kun! I was looking for you!"

"I see." he took a seat beside her, "It's… hard to believe we've finally graduated…"

"I know right?" Ino smiled, "But I'm sure you would've passed no matter what Shino-kun!"

"Perhaps…" the Aburame trailed off, "Tell me Ino… why do you like me?"

Ino grinned, "That's easy Shino-kun! You're strong, handsome, and the way you carry yourself in front of others is amazing!"

Shino adjusted his shades quietly, "I see… is that all?"

"Of course it is!" Ino giggled, "What else matters in a love interest?"

"Ino…"

"Yes Shino-kun?" Ino asked, expecting some sort of confession from the boy.

"Please cease your ridiculous behavior… it is unbecoming of a kunoichi."

"W-What?" Ino gasped in shock, "W-Why?"

"I never would have and never will date you as you are…" Shino explained, "For starters, I am already engaged to another member of my clan. If she were to learn of your… _activities_, I am certain she would do everything in her power to ensure you fail."

Ino trembled at the thought of bugs rampaging over her. It wasn't pleasant.

"In addition, your behavior has led to your lacking of several needed skills, a fact which I can no longer ignore as your teammate. Ino, do you understand? If you continue this silly crush… you will die."

Ino was in shock. Shino, _her_ Shino, was telling her she'd die if she didn't give up on him? It was impossible!

"B-But Shino-kun I-"

"No… you do not love me. We are children Ino," the Aburame sighed, "it is nothing more than a silly crush… and furthermore… if you truly knew me, I doubt you would claim to love me as you do."

"W-What are you talking about Shino-kun? I know a lot about you!"

"Do you?" Shino asked, a buzzing sensation growing around him, "Are you aware of the fact that my hive lives within me at all times? Could you truly love a man filled with insects to the brim? Running through him at all times?"

As he spoke, he slowly unzipped his jacket, intent on showing the girl what he truly looked like.

"S-Shino-kun…" she murmured.

He closed his eyes as he revealed his body, filled with holes and other small openings as his bug colony worked around him, thousands of tiny beetles flying and crawling across his skin as Ino looked on in shock.

"S-Stop it…" Ino trembled.

"Stop what? Can you not handle it? I thought you loved me." Shino murmured as the bugs continued crawling around him.

"N-No… so many… this isn't…" Ino couldn't help it.

She fainted.

Shino sighed as he returned the bugs to his inner hive and zipped his jacket. Perhaps now she would stop chasing him like a foolish fan girl. If not… well, at least he tried.

'_I never did ask her the question..."_

_(Konoha Academy Room- Midday)_

Tobi stared at Shino incredulously, "You did WHAT?"

"I merely showed her my body. It was the fastest way to explain that I had no interest in her, though it may leave unwanted effects…."

"D-Dude!" Tobi shouted, "You were only supposed to ask her what she thought of me!"

"Oh. My mistake." Shino acknowledged.

Ino awoke several minutes later on the bench, Shino nowhere in sight.

'_It must have been a dream…'_ she thought, _'T-There's no way Shino-kun had those… things running around him like that! They're held in a secret jar underneath his first layer of clothing, just like the rumors say!'_

Tobi ran towards Ino hurriedly, "Ino-chan!"

'_Oh great, this idiot…'_ Ino thought darkly, _'I wish he'd just leave me alone.'_

"What do you want Tobi-baka?" Ino scowled.

"I came to see if you're okay!" the boy shouted, "Shino told me you passed out when he showed you his-"

He was cut off by a sudden blow to the face.

"NO!" Ino panted heavily, "Don't say anymore! Shino-kun isn't filled with creepy bug-holes! He's perfect in every way! He has to be!"

"W-Whatever you say Ino-chan…" Tobi murmured from below, wanting to prolong his life as long as possible.

_(Konoha Academy- Evening)_

"I'm here to pick up Team 10!" A purple-haired woman exclaimed as she leapt through the window.

With her came a banner with the words, Sexy Kunoichi Anko Mitarashi, spread across its length.

"A-Anko Mitarashi?" Ino asked wide-eyed, "T-The second greatest interrogator of the Leaf is my sensei?"

The woman smirked as she licked a kunai she drew from her pocket, "So one of you brats know about me eh?"

Ino stared at the woman in awe, "You're my idol! I want to be just like you when I grow up!"

Anko grinned, "That's nice to know brat! Come with me and maybe I'll show you a thing or two!"

Ino nodded enthusiastically as she immediately leapt out her seat and joined the woman.

"So, who are my other two students?" Anko asked the girl beside her.

"Those two!" Ino pointed to the rising Shino and Tobi, "Shino-kun is great, but Tobi-baka will just slow you down!"

"That's cruel Ino-chan!" the boy whined as Anko looked them over.

"Heh, I get it. Well then you brats… let's go!" Anko pointed to the door dramatically before rushing out the room with Ino in tow.

Shino and Tobi sighed.

_Konoha Dango Shop_

Somehow the pair had managed to catch up with the two kunoichi, and Anko had led them to her favorite hangout, a store in Konoha that sold her dango at half-price.

"So," Anko muttered through her food, "tell me about you guys! I think I've already got blondie here sorted out, but it'd be nice to know you all before I break you."

"W-What?" Tobi blanched, "What do you mean?"

"Oh relax!" Ino slapped the boy's back, "Anko-sensei is the greatest! She won't do anything we can't handle!"

Anko grinned. _'I like this girl!'_

"My name is Ino Yamanaka!" the girl went first; "I like flowers and Shino-kun!"

Shino sighed in resignation, _'I guess it didn't work after all…'_

"My hobbies are watching over my family's shop and stalking Shino-kun, and I dislike…"

She shot Tobi a mean glare, "I dislike Tobi-baka and large foreheads! My dream for the future is to become a great interrogator and to be _Mrs._ Aburame!"

Anko nodded in understanding, _'Looks like she's got a schoolgirl crush eh? I'll deal with that soon enough.'_

She turned her eye to Shino, "You there! You're next!"

The Aburame nodded, "Very well. My name is Shino Aburame. I like bugs and people who do not fear me for what I carry. I dislike those who harm bugs for no reason and those who cannot understand me."

He shot Ino a quick glance but she missed it, "My hobbies are raising my Clan's bugs and watching butterflies. My goal for the future is to make my Clan proud."

Anko grinned, "Not a bad goal, and you there?" she gestured to Tobi.

"My name is Tobi Uchiha." he started, "I like Ino-chan and being awesome!"

Ino snorted but Tobi just continued.

"I dislike assholes and Ino-chan's punches! They really hurt!"

Anko laughed at this.

"My hobbies are sleeping and cheering Ino-chan up when she's sad! _Not that she appreciates it…'_ he added mentally, "Finally, my goal for the future is…" he paused, "to become a hero!"

Anko closed her eyes. _'This is the Uchiha kid huh…? I have to be careful with how I handle him.'_

"Alright then you brats!" Anko grinned, "My name is Anko Mitarashi! I like dango and the Forest of Death! I dislike a certain snake and a pain I get in my neck sometimes! My hobbies are eating dango and scaring perverts with Kurenai-chan! My goal for the future…" her smile faded and was replaced with a fierce scowl, "is to get revenge on a white snake."

Ino stared at her in awe, _'So cool!'_

'_Who's she talking about?'_ Tobi and Shino thought simultaneously.

"Now that that's over, we can get to the fun stuff!" Anko grinned, "Our first mission…"

_(Konoha Academy Roof)_

"A survival exercise?" Sakura shouted, "But we've done those in the academy!"

The silver-haired man before them shrugged, "Yes but we'll be doing this as a team. You see, the truth is only thirty three percent of the graduating teams will actually become Genin.

Team 7 looked shocked.

Even Naruto, the optimistic one, looked like he was about to throw a fit.

_(Training Ground 9)_

"That's only three teams…" Shikamaru drawled.

"W-Why only that l-little sensei?" Hinata asked.

Their red-eyed Jounin-sensei sighed, "Because, they don't believe you are worthy of being Genin if you can't grasp the most simple of concepts."

Kiba grit his teeth in frustration.

_(__Dango Shop)_

"And what concept would that be?" Shino asked.

"That's what we're testing you on!" Anko smirked, pocketing her empty dango stick for later use as a senbon, "I hope you brats are ready… because I won't go easy on you!"

"O-Oh yeah?" Ino laughed weakly, "W-We'll definitely pass this test of yours! Bring it on!"

Anko grinned, "Alright… then the exercise is simple… There's a Jounin named Kakashi Hatake…"

_(__Training Ground 9)_

"You want us to steal a book from this Kakashi guy?" Kiba asked incredulously.

Their sensei nodded, "Yes. If you can get it for me you'll pass."

_(Dango Shop)_

"Where's this guy live?" Ino cried, "We'll have it for you in no time!"

"I suggest we form a plan first… it would be better than rushing in blindly."

Anko grinned, "You all have fun with that!"

"Wait!" Tobi cried, "What can you tell us about him?"

Anko paused, staring at the boy with a small smirk, "All I'll say is… he's a pervert."

Ino's eyes lit aflame, "We'll definitely kick this guy's ass!"

Anko smiled as she placed another stick of dango in her mouth, and quickly left the building in search of other… interests.

Maybe if she was lucky she'd find that Chunin Instructor who was eyeing her that morning…

"Alright, listen up you," Ino ordered the boy before her, "There's no way we'll be able to steal from a Jounin alone, so we obviously have to team up to do something about it!"

"But Ino-chan…" Tobi whined, "I've already got a plan! I was gonna use my new technique to totally kick his ass!"

'_New technique…? Since when did this baka-? Never mind!'_ Ino shook her head to clear her thoughts. Knowing Tobi it was probably something stupid. "I don't want to hear about your stupid techniques! It's probably perverted!"

The boy pouted, turning away from the blonde as his own thoughts ran rampant through his mind.

'_Man… why doesn't she ever give me a chance? If she did then I might actually impress her! Ah well, I'll just have to prove myself by getting this Kakashi guy's book! Then it won't matter how stupid I sound!'_

Shino suddenly joined them, having learned the man's location through use of his colony.

"Ino-san, Tobi-san, I have found someone matching Anko-sensei's description of 'pervert' perfectly. If we move now we may still catch him."

Ino nodded, "Great job Shino-kun!" she squealed, "Let's go get us a book!"

Unbeknownst to them, Team 8 was preparing for a similar event…

"Kiba… did you find him yet?" Shikamaru sighed.

"Working on it!" the Inuzuka heir responded, following Akamaru through the village.

"What's he look like again?" Kiba asked.

"White- no… silver hair, mask, a covered eye…"

"I-I see him!" Hinata cried, her eyes filled unusually focused. She was using her family's Kekkei Genkai, the Byakugan.

It was an eye technique that allowed one to see everything, though it carried a fatal secret that few knew.

Kiba grinned, "Which way Hinata?"

"Follow me!" the girl exclaimed, jumping to the rooftops for easy movement.

North of them, Shino was leading his own team towards the silver-haired Jounin.

"How much farther?" Tobi whined, "You said he was close!"

"We are almost there… be patient." Shino stated as calm as ever.

"Yeah Tobi-baka! Shino-kun needs to concentrate!"

"No I-" Shino was interrupted.

"Look, there he is!" Tobi shouted, pointing to the target.

"Let's get him!" Ino snarled, pulling a kunai from her side pouch.

"Wait… we are to steal his orange book, nothing else."

Ino twitched, but didn't dare go against her 'Shino-kun'.

Kakashi lazily glanced at the two Genin teams surrounding him.

'_What's with the sudden Genin…? Something's fishy… it's a good thing I have my own team of Genin…'_

"Get going…" he stated softly, and three disguised figures suddenly leapt out into motion towards their former classmates.

Hinata nearly fainted with Naruto suddenly stood before them, a determined look on his face.

"I won't let you go any farther, Dattebayo!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome…."

Elsewhere, Team 10 had to deal with the combined force of Choji and Sakura.

"Damn it forehead what are you doing here?" Ino snarled.

"We have a mission to defeat the other Genin Ino-pig!" the rosette shot back, "And I'll be damned if we lose because of you! I bet you haven't even passed yet!"

Shino quickly adjusted his glasses, "I see… it seems this Kakashi is also a Jounin sensei. He must have given his group an early test."

Tobi grinned as he slammed his fists together, "Well then there's only one thing to say in this situation eh Choji-kun?"

The Akimichi silently ate the last chip.

"TEAM DEATHMATCH!" all three teams shouted unanimously, and the battle began.

"Human Boulder!" Choji roared, suddenly transforming into a giant rolling ball as he charged towards Team 10.

"Scatter!" Ino shouted aloud, her team following her orders as they quickly leapt away from each other, each heading in a different direction.

Tobi blanched as Choji's boulder continued following him.

"WHY?"

Sakura smirked as she trailed Ino, several illusionary clones forming beside her as she sped toward the girl.

"You aren't getting away Ino-pig! Kakashi-sensei is counting on us to beat you!"

Ino twitched in anger, "No way I'm losing to that forehead!" she turned mid-leap and formed the bird seal.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino cried, her spirit rushing towards the rosette.

Across from them, Naruto had formed fifteen Kage Bunshin, and was currently facing Kiba as Shikamaru attempted to form a plan.

'_Those physical clones of him are an issue…'_ the Nara thought, _'I could use my Shadow Possession Technique but that wouldn't be enough to hold him for long… Hinata's out cold… so I can't count on her to help stall…'_

He sighed, _'Troublesome…'_

Kiba snarled as he raced towards Naruto, "Bring it on dead-last! There's no way I'll lose to you!"

Naruto frowned as his clones continued disappearing. "Damn it Kiba! Stay down!" he formed a cross seal, "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kiba sputtered as Naruto formed twenty more clones, "How many of these things can you make?"

Shino quietly looked over the fighting and sighed.

'_I have placed a tracker on Kakashi… that should keep his location known to me while I assist my teammates in battle…'_

He stared between the two fights. Tobi was currently leaping buildings as Choji chased him in his boulder form, and Sakura was cockily standing over Ino's unconscious body.

He adjusted his shades, _'Ino it is.'_

Of course, he had never seen Ino use her jutsu on Sakura, so when he arrived…

"Oh, Shino-kun there you-!" Ino-Sakura's eyes bulged as bugs suddenly covered her from head to toe.

"You have defeated my teammate… it is my job to defeat you."

"W-Wait!" Ino-Sakura screamed as she was once again knocked unconscious by the sheer appearance of Shino's bugs.

Tobi grit his teeth as he once again dodged Choji's Human Boulder technique.

'_Darn it! This isn't helping Choji! What can I do here?'_ he raced through his relatively small skill list as he thought of a way to defeat the Akimichi chasing him.

'_That's it!'_ Tobi grinned as he turned to face Choji.

"Hey Choji-kun, Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun call you fat!"

Choji paused, "W-What?"

"Yeah! They're always bragging about how stronger and skinnier they are than you!"

"T-They… how DARE they!" Choji roared, turning to face the two boys angrily, "I'll teach them! HUMAN BOULDER!"

Tobi snickered as he watched the Akimichi charge off towards them.

"Heh, sucker!"

Shino appeared beside him with Ino's _still_ unconscious body draped over his shoulder, "Shall we complete the mission?"

Tobi nodded, "Let's go!"

Needless to say, Naruto and Kiba were quite surprised when an angry Choji suddenly loomed over them from behind.

"Call me fat will you?" the boy said solemnly.

Naruto blinked in surprise, "Huh? Choji what're you-"

"Enough!" Choji roared, "HUMAN BOULDER!"

Their screams filled the village.

_(Hokage Mansion)_

"He's in here…" Shino murmured as the trio entered the building, "Keep your eyes open. We don't know where he'll strike from."

"H-Hai…" Ino shook, still trembling about her encounter with Shino's bugs.

Numerous civilians glanced at them as they quietly made their way through the building. It was as if they'd never seen shinobi before.

"Why do they keep looking at you?" Ino whispered to Tobi as they approached the target.

"Who's looking at me?" Tobi asked in confusion.

"Everyone you baka!" Ino hissed, brandishing her fist like a weapon.

"Oh… I don't know," Tobi shrugged, "Hey, do you think they realized how awesome I am?" he grinned.

"Baka!" Ino shouted, slamming her fist atop the boy's head, knocking him to the floor, "Of course not you idiot! It's probably because you blew something up!"

"Ino-chan…" Tobi whined.

"He's getting away." Shino stated, bringing their minds back to the mission.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino hissed, forming her bird seal towards the man as her spirit flew from her body.

"Well that's not good." Kakashi mused as he felt the girl enter his mind.

'_What the-?'_ Ino thought, _'How are you still conscious?'_

"Simple," Kakashi shrugged, "You aren't strong enough to overtake my will. Now, why don't you get back in that body of yours before something bad happens?"

Ino screamed as her consciousness was forcefully rejected from the man's body.

"H-He beat me!" Ino shrieked, "This won't stand! Do something Tobi-baka!"

The boy grinned, "Finally, my chance to shine!" he slammed his palms together and began forming several seals, "I'll show you a new technique!"

'_New technique?'_ Shino thought, _'I wonder what it'll do.'_

"Katon:"

His words were cut off as the man reappeared before him.

"Let's not use jutsu in the building eh?" he murmured, clapping Tobi's shoulder's cheerfully.

"E-Eh?" Tobi muttered, completely caught off guard.

Before he even knew what happened, Kakashi had disappeared.

"Tobi-baka!" Ino shrieked, "You let him get away!"

'_He's fast!'_ the boy thought.

Shino adjusted his shades as usual, "Let's go. My bugs are still trailing him."

Team 10 nodded as they too disappeared in pursuit of the orange book.

_(Training Ground 5)_

Kakashi whistled as he flipped a page in his book, waiting for the Genin following him to arrive.

"So… you've finally made it." He muttered, looking over the book with his lone eye as Teams 8 and 10 arrived beside each other.

'_There's the book!'_ they thought, racing towards the man.

"Hmm…? Why are you all chasing me anyway?" he asked lazily as he weaved through their attacks boringly.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto's voice called out from behind the two teams, catching them all of guard as numerous clones surrounded them.

Kakashi whistled, "Looks like my team came after all…"

"Tobi!" Choji roared, "You lied to me! HUMAN BOULDER!"

"Oh boy…" Tobi muttered, "This is bad…"

Sakura scowled as she tossed kunai towards her former classmates, _'Stupid Ino-pig! We'll show her SHANNARO!'_

"Tobi-san," Shino stated, "you said you had a new technique. Now would be a time to use it."

The boy grinned, "Alright! I'll do it!"

Slamming his fists together in a series of seals, Tobi turned to the numerous Naruto clones. "Here we go! My new Super-Secret Technique!" Tobi roared, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

No one saw it coming. As he spoke, a great red flame leapt from his lips, overcoming the Naruto clones and dispelling many with a single burst.

"Hot Hot HOT!" Naruto cried as his numerous clones were set aflame.

'_W-What the-?'_ Ino thought, _'That's his technique? It's actually… pretty cool!'_

Tobi panted heavily as the flame began to die down, _'Damn it… I can only use it once eh?'_

Kakashi flipped a page, "That's quite the technique…"

Shino adjusted his glasses, "You have something we need."

"Is that so?" the man asked, "Well forgive me if I'm reluctant to hand it over."

"Then we'll take it by force!" Kiba roared, clasping his hands together to form a hand seal.

"Hana only recently taught this to me, but it'll be enough to take you out! Gatsuuga!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as the boy and his dog disappeared into a rapid cyclone swirling towards him.

'_Not bad for a Genin, but-!'_

Kakashi quickly pocketed his book and formed the tiger seal.

'_That's for fire jutsu!'_ Hinata thought, _'Oh no, Kiba-kun!'_

"Kiba-kun watch out!" she screamed, her stutter forgotten.

Kakashi's eye gleamed as he reappeared behind the swirling pair.

"Konoha Secret Art:" the man called, "One Thousand Years of Death!"

With even faster movement, the man plunged his fingers up Kiba's butt, resulting in utter silence.

'_I-Is this guy really a Jounin?'_ everyone thought.

Kiba screamed, his body rocketing into the sky as he cried tears for his lost innocence. He fell into the nearby river moments later.

"Hmm…" the man murmured, "déjà vu…."

Tobi chuckled, "Kiba got raped!"

"Damn you… you pervert…" Kiba whined as he pulled himself up, "I'll get you for this!"

"Funny… a certain blonde said the same thing." Kakashi murmured distantly as he reached for his pocket.

'_Now!'_ Shikamaru thought, "Shadow Possession Jutsu! Success!"

Kakashi's eyes widened as he felt his body suddenly constrict around him, "Heh, I bet you weren't expecting that."

Shino quickly shot a glance to Ino, one she soon returned. Forming the bird seal towards the Nara, she spoke her Clan Jutsu.

"Sorry Shikamaru… but we need that book more than you do! Shintenshin no Jutsu!"

"I've got him! Now Tobi, get the book!"

"Oh no you don't that book is ours!" Kiba roared, rushing towards the boy.

"Kiba, I give you my apologies…" Shino whispered as his bugs swarmed the man-dog pair.

"D-Damn it! Hinata do something!"

The Hyuga nodded, "R-Right!"

Tobi grit his teeth as he raced Hinata to Kakashi's book.

"It's mine!" they both cried unanimously, their hands reaching out for its orange cover only to receive two heavy blows for their efforts.

"So it's the book you're after…" Kakashi mused, his hands falling gently, "I take it this is Kurenai and Anko's doing?"

The two Genin shivered.

Ino blanched, "H-How is he resisting Shikamaru's-?"

The girl winced as she was forcefully rejected from his body.

"Ino, you may have my body and techniques, but you don't even know how to do my jutsu…" Shikamaru sighed, "What made you think you could keep it going properly?"

'_Damn, he's right!'_ Ino cursed mentally.

Tobi scowled, "Ah it hurts!" he blinked. He was right next to Kakashi! "I can get that book!"

Forcing his body to move, the boy crawled to his feet.

"You're still conscious…" Kakashi blinked in surprise, "I thought I hit you harder than that."

Tobi grinned stupidly, "I'm used to heavy hits… I have a high pain tolerance!"

'_For once…'_ he thought, _'Getting hit by Ino-chan helped!'_

"You still won't get my book…" Kakashi growled protectively.

Tobi wiped the blood from mouth calmly, "Heh… we'll see about that…"

A fierce aura suddenly began to overtake the Uchiha as he raced towards Kakashi.

"I don't know where all this energy's coming from, but who cares?" the boy asked as he leapt towards the Jounin with a kunai in hand, "I don't even feel like I can **lose** **anymore!"**

Kakashi's eyes widened at the sudden burst of energy.

'_What's happening? Is this all his chakra? No! It's something else!'_

"**That book is mine!"** Tobi roared, dropping an axe kick towards the esteemed Jounin.

Kakashi leaned back, the kick dropping centimeters in front of him as the pair's eyes met.

"**Gotcha!"** Tobi roared, spinning on his heel to catch Kakashi as he leapt away.

'_He's fast!'_ Kakashi thought, _'I won't be able to read!'_

Ino watched the pair in disbelief as Tobi began pushing back the Jounin.

'_Is this that baka? He's almost cool!'_

"**This is it Kakashi!"** Tobi snarled, **"You're finished!"**

Kakashi blinked, his hand reaching for his headband calmly as Tobi fell towards him.

"I didn't want to use this but that terrible taijutsu of yours is just getting annoying. So…" he pulled up his band to reveal a swirling red eye.

"Sharingan!" Kakashi called, and all Tobi knew was black.

The silver-haired Jounin sighed as he readjusted his headband, reappearing behind the fallen child.

"You had the power but lacked the skill." Kakashi lectured, reading his book once more, "More importantly, did you really think you could take me on alone and win? You're a Genin, and I'm a Jounin. The difference is just too great."

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino cried.

Kakashi's eyes widened as he turned to face the girl, "Wha-?"

"Now Shino! While I still have him!" Ino shouted in Kakashi's voice.

The Aburame nodded as his bugs swarmed the book from head to toe, wrenching it from Kakashi's hands.

"N-No!" the man cried as the book flew from his reach, "Make-Out Paradise!"

**-clap-**

The Genin paused. What was that sound?

**-clap clap clap-**

The sound of applause could be heard coming from the trees, and Anko and Kurenai slowly walked into view.

**-clap clap clap clap clap-**

"Great job you brats!" Anko cheered, "You actually separated Kakashi from his book!"

"A-Anko? Kurenai?" Kakashi blinked in surprise.

"We've been waiting a long time for this…" Kurenai muttered, forming the tiger seal distantly as she turned to the floating book.

"Katon-!"

"**NOOO!"** Kakashi roared, leaping into the sky and ripping the book back into his possession.

He disappeared shortly after.

"D-Damn it!" Kurenai hissed, "I thought we had him!"

Anko shrugged, "Maybe next time Kurenai-chan… maybe next time."

She turned to face the confused Genin.

"Well you brats, congratulations on passing my Exam!" Anko exclaimed.

"W-What?" Ino sputtered, "Anko-sensei what's going on here? Why are you with Team 8's instructor?"

"Huh? Oh you mean Kurenai-chan?" Anko laughed, "We go way back! In fact, it's the whole reason for this little exercise!"

"I see…" Shino buzzed.

"Ugh…" Tobi murmured, "The book…"

"Yes, the book!" Anko smiled, "You successfully worked as a team to defeat a well-known Jounin and capture the objective."

"What…? How did-?"

Ino stepped beside him, "Shino-kun stole the book after we used you as a distraction."

"…" Tobi frowned, _distraction?_ "Oh…"

Kurenai clicked her tongue in annoyance, "I was sure my team would be the one to get the book…"

"Ha! I told you my brats would be the best!" Anko cheered, "Looks like you'll have to give a real exam after all!"

Kiba blanched, "T-This wasn't a real exam?"

"Nope!" Anko laughed, "Well, for my team it was. Since they won and all, they automatically pass."

"How's _that_ work?" Shikamaru sighed, "Did you plan it before hand or something?"

"Yes we did." Kurenai nodded.

"I still don't see what the big deal is about that book!" Kiba pouted, "Why was it so important?"

"Well for starters it's a piece of crap that needs to be burned!" Anko laughed.

"I-Is t-that all?" Hinata asked.

"No…" Kurenai shot Anko a stern gaze, "Imagine if the book was a classified scroll or some other important object, what would have happened if you stole it from the Jounin?"

"Well, I suppose we would've… gotten classified information on an enemy force?" Ino tried.

"Exactly!" Anko cheered once more, "You would've just successfully gotten information on the enemy! Whether its formations, village defenses, secret jutsu… you would've just stolen it!"

"I see…" Shino nodded, "It was an example of a possible mission we could receive in the future."

Kurenai nodded, "Correct… Now then, Team 8, it looks like we'll be meeting back here tomorrow for your _real_ exam. Go get some rest."

Anko laughed, "And as for you brats," she gestured to her own team, "Get ready for some missions! Cause' Team 10, has passed my exam!"

Tobi blinked.

Ino stared.

Shino buzzed.

"YEAH!" Tobi cheered, "We passed! I knew I was awesome!"

"Shut up you baka!" Ino scolded, though she too had a giant smile on her face.

Shino had the hint of a smile on his face as he watched his teammates celebrate.

"I expect great things from you guys!" Anko acknowledged the group, "Now go get some rest, because tomorrow, we begin missions!"


	3. Mist Twists

**Two**

It had been a month since Team 10 had passed Anko's impromptu test. They had completed many D-Rank missions, chores that even academy students could complete.

Anko had been wary to assist them in any of what she deemed "mundane tasks", and even Shino was beginning to grow weary of the repetitive missions.

At the moment, they were standing before the Hokage in wait of yet another mission, but tensions were quickly rising.

"Let's see…" Sarutobi murmured as he shifted through the mission reports, "We have weeding Mrs. Kenobi's garden, catching Tora, babysitting the demon child trio, catching Tora, fixing a broken fence, catching Tora, delivering ramen and finally, catching Tora."

'_All those missions… they suck!'_ Tobi thought wildly as he took on an angry face.

"Tobi don't wanna…" the Halloween mask-wearing boy whined, "Tobi is an Uchiha! UC-HI-BI-HA! Don't you have anything cool or exciting to feed Tobi's ego?"

Ino sighed, _'Here we go…'_

"Tobi!" Iruka yelled. He had been reassigned during the weeks that the academy was out, "Don't disrespect the Hokage! Besides, you just got out the academy yourself! You aren't ready for a higher ranked mission!"

"My apologies, but I too agree with Tobi-san," Shino spoke up, "As ninja, we must continually challenge ourselves to grow stronger. Our current level should be decent enough for at least a simple C-rank."

"Shino…" Iruka sighed.

Sarutobi chuckled softly as he looked at the Team before him.

"Well, what do you think Anko? You are their sensei after all."

The purple-haired snake mistress blinked as she stared at the Kage, a dango stick hanging from her mouth, "Huh? Oh you can give them a higher mission if they want. I was wondering when they'd finally get fed up."

Ino cringed, "But sensei, are we really ready for a C-rank?"

"Sure you are! You already beat Kakashi didn't you? He's been known to take S-rank missions on single-handedly."

"Relax Ino-chan!" Tobi grinned, "You'll have Tobi there in case anything happens! Besides, it's not like you can't defend yourself! You have monster strength remember!"

Ino quickly used her "monster strength" to plant Tobi in the floor, "Watch who you call a monster you baka!"

'_Geez… I meant to say super strength!'_

"Hmmm…." Sarutobi grinned, "Very well… I think I have just the mission for you. Send in the client."

Iruka sighed in resignation as he moved into the next room.

"I wonder who the client is…" Tobi murmured distantly, "Maybe a holy man or some sort of secret princess?"

"As if, it's probably a merchant or something," Ino told him, "This is only a C-rank after all."

A few moments later Iruka returned with an aged man in tow.

"You ashed ta shee meh?" the man asked slowly, staggering about as he downed a bottle of sake.

'_This is the client?'_ Ino and Shino thought simultaneously, _'He's drunk!'_

"Ah, Tazuna-san," Sarutobi chuckled, "I've found a team willing to take your mission."

"These br-br-brats?" Tazuna asked drunkenly, "Ey don't look sho t-tough!"

Anko cackled, "Don't worry; they're more than enough to handle a few bandits."

Tazuna gulped nervously, but no one seemed to notice.

_(Village Gates)_

"Gonna head out, on a new quest, not gonna stop, never gonna rest, not gonna drop till I pass this test!"

It had been several hours since Team 10 left Konoha, and Tobi had soon started singing random tunes to pass the time.

It was getting on everyone's nerves.

"Shut up Tobi-baka!" Ino hissed, brandishing her fist angrily.

"Oh come on," the boy whined, "Tobi was just trying to lighten the mood!"

"Well it's annoying!" Ino shot back, "Can't you at least quiet down or something? You're like a hyperactive child!"

"Tobi's not a child! But if he was, he'd be a good boy!"

"You're a kid!" Ino retorted.

"Oi…" Tazuna murmured, picking up his pace to speak with Anko, "are these brats really ninja?"

"They may not seem like it now… but yes… they are."

Tazuna grumbled, "Well they really don't look that strong… makes me wonder if they'll be able to handle everything."

"They'll be fine," Anko dismissed his worries, "I mean, it's only a C-rank mission! What's the worst that could happen? A few bandits attack?"

Tazuna nodded thoughtfully.

"Hey Tobi… how'd you pass anyway?" Ino asked, honestly curious, "I don't think I saw you take the Genin Exam."

Tobi's face brightened behind his mask, "You want to know how Tobi passed? Well, Kage Master Sarutobi took me to this old compound, and there was this HUUGE lake!" he demonstrated comically, "Then he gave me a fishing rod and-"

"A fishing rod?" Shino jumped in, "What was the purpose?"

"To fish!"

Ino restrained her urge to hit the boy, "Why… would they have you fish?"

"Oh! Well, Sarutobi-Kage wanted Tobi to cook dinner using Gokakyu no jutsu!"

"That fire technique?" Ino asked, "Wouldn't that… I don't know… burn the fish or something?"

Tobi shrugged, "Who knows? Anyway, after Tobi caught the fish, Saru-Kage gave him a present!"

The two Genin paused. Tobi was given a present by the Third? That was news to them.

"What was it? A scroll? A forbidden jutsu?" Ino's eyes sparkled in thought.

"It was-" Tobi paused, ruffling through his ninja supplies until he found what he was looking for.

"THIS!" he pulled out a glowing orange book, "A signed copy of Icha Icha! Written by the master shinobi Jiraiya!"

"Icha Icha?" Shino asked, taking the book into his hands, "Never heard of it... but it does look familiar..."

"Shino!" Ino cried, "That's the same book we had to get from Kakashi-sensei! It's perverted!"

"..." Shino said nothing as he silently skimmed through the book.

"WHY ARE YOU READING IT?" Ino cried.

"I see... so this is how babies are made..." he handed it back to Tobi, "Thank you for the information."

"Hehehe..." Tobi snickered, "Shino-kun's a pervert!"

"You... You..." Ino growled, "BAKA!"

Tobi cried as was sent hurling into the sky.

"Enough," Anko shouted, "Pipe down, both of you! Something feels wrong…"

Shino quietly searched their surroundings. Nothing seemed to be out of place… in fact, the road was entirely clear, with the exception of a lone puddle off in the distance.

"Sensei…" Shino whispered quietly.

"You see it too?" she asked, "Keep it quiet…"

Shino merely nodded as they continued forward, stepping quietly past the puddle… that was until Tobi stepped in it.

"GRMPH!" a muffled voice grunted.

Everyone paused.

"Sensei what was that?" Ino asked, swiveling around to stare at Tobi.

"Ah…." The purple-haired snake mistress chuckled sheepishly as she stared at the puddle.

"You bastard!" the voice roared once more, a pair of shinobi emerging from the water as they raced towards Tobi and Tazuna.

"H-Huh?" Tobi thought aloud, his eyes widening as the ninja descended upon him.

"Move idiot!" Ino shouted, pushing him out the way as she blocked the man's attack with a kunai.

Shino buzzed wildly as his bugs swarmed the men, overtaking them completely with ease as Anko watched her students from behind.

"Good job Ino, Shino," Anko turned to Tobi, "I would've jumped in but I thought you had it covered…"

Tobi dusted himself off as he rose to his feet.

Shino turned to the boy, "Are you well Tobi-san? You seem a bit shaken up."

Tobi laughed sheepishly, "Hai! Tobi is A-Okay! Those guys didn't scare him at all!"

Shino nodded, though it was obvious he didn't believe a word.

'_Whew, I thought I was gonna die!'_ Tobi thought sheepishly, _'Oh well... nothing to do but read !'_

"Shino-kun was so cool!" Ino cheered, "He took those guys out like it was no problem!"

"Yes well, if you'd excuse me…" Anko mused, "I think Tazuna and I need to have a little chat. Why don't you restrain those guys while we're talking eh?"

Tobi nodded swiftly, eager to do something to make up for his earlier lapse.

"Now then Tazuna," Anko smirked, "Why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Tazuna gulped, he knew it had been a bad idea to lie on that mission request.

_(Later…)_

"I see." Anko nodded, "Usually this would be good enough reason to head back to the village but I don't think my cute little Genin would appreciate that too much. You're lucky; if it was anybody else you'd be answering to the Hokage right about now."

Tazuna swallowed. What was she going to do?

"Still, at this point it'd be easier to just continue the mission. We _will_ be expecting A-rank pay **on top** of the C-rank once you can afford it, understood?"

Tazuna swallowed, "Y-Yes…"

"Good!" Anko grinned, "Then that's settled. Now I'll just call back my Genin and we can-"

"Tobi-baka!" Ino roared, "Stop reading that book!"

Anko palmed her face, "They're already at it again…"

Anko looked over her students as they reappeared before her. It looked as though the basic pecking order had been restored. Tobi still looked a little silent over his failure to act, but he'd get over it. Besides, the silence was nice.

"Well… it looks like we have a problem." Anko began, "You see, Tazuna here lied about just what we should be expecting to come across. As it turns out, Gato is after him for attempting to build this bridge."

"Gato?" Ino asked, "Who is he Anko-sensei?"

Tazuna sighed, "I'll answer that. Gato is the founder of the well-known Gato Company that has monopolized all trade in my country. That man… no, _monster_ single handedly ruined my country. I need to build this bridge, not only to restore the country's economy, but to prove to my people that there is still hope!"

The three genin watched in silence as Tazuna was nearly brought to tears. Anko scoffed.

"Yeah, yeah, cry me a river. Now the problem is Gato is a very powerful man. Apparently he's hired ninja to come after this idiot, ninja like the Demon Brothers you took care of earlier. If we continue this mission, which _should_ be a B or even an A-Ranked mission mind you, we are likely to run into even more ninja, and the longer we stay, the more powerful ninja Gato will send." Anko grinned.

Tobi grinned. This was it! A chance to make up for his earlier failure!

"So what?" Tobi asked, his stupidity slowly returning, "Tobi will still continue the mission! As long as Tazuna pays triple the amount once the bridge is built Tobi will die for him!" Tobi asked hopefully.

'_T-Triple…?'_ Tazuna thought, _'He's insane!'_

Anko just smirked in response, "That's the spirit brat! So what about you two? What do you think of all this?"

Shino nodded. "I don't mind. Like Tobi says, as long as we get the required pay, everything will be fine. Besides, we have already made more than half of the trip. It will be pointless to return to the village at this point."

'_Are we really ready for this…?'_ Ino thought, _'I guess the question is… is _Tobi_ ready for this?'_ she looked over to her masked teammate once more, _'Well, he seems fine with it… Besides, if I say no Shino-kun will think I'm weak!'_

That settled it. "I'm in too!" Ino yelled out valiantly. Anything for her Shino-kun!

Anko's grin widened.

"Good," she chuckled, "because we were going to do it anyway. I just wanted to see how you guys would react!"

Ino cringed. "W-What?"

"Do you really think I'd pass up a chance to kick some ass? Hell no! I've been stuck in the village since I've become your sensei! I need release damn it!" Anko roared.

Everyone felt sweat form on their brow.

"Alright team, get some rest! We're leaving early in the morning! Next stop, Land of Waves!"

Team 10 and Tazuna sat silently as they rode through the mist. Anko had led the group to a cheap sailor who reluctantly decided to grant them passage to the Land of Waves. As they approached the isolated land's dock, the sailor began to speak.

"After you get off here you're on your own…. I don't have the luxury of waiting here for you to finish whatever it is you have planned."

Anko nodded. "That's fine. We'll be here for several weeks anyway." She flipped the man an extra coin for his trouble.

"Thanks, sailor-san," Anko said with a wink, "You know if you were just a bit younger…"

"Oh Kami!" Tobi cried out, covering his ears as the woman flirted with someone twice her age.

As the team bade the sailor goodbye, Shino gave the area a quick search with his Kikai bugs.

"It seems that for now… we are safe. I have distributed several bugs to alert us if they find anything."

"Good job Shino!" Anko said enthusiastically before pointing into the distance, "Now then, to Tazuna's house!"

The group walked in silence for some time before deciding to take a small break.

"Shino, have your bugs spotted anything yet?" Anko asked.

The Aburame shook his head. "No, either there is no one following us… or much more likely, they are highly skilled at avoiding detection."

"Alright, just keep an eye on them." Anko mused.

"Oi," Ino muttered, falling back in her pace to speak with the over eager Tobi, "You aren't gonna freeze up again are you?"

'_It's so pathetic seeing him like this.'_

"O-Of course not!" Tobi shouted, "Tobi will definitely do something this time!"

"Good… I can't be looking my shoulder all the time to watch out for you like last time."

Tobi sighed; it wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be the hero, damn it!

"Don't worry Ino-chan!" he smiled, "Tobi will definitely-!"

He paused, seeing something move in the bushes, "Hi-Ya!" he shouted needlessly, tossing a kunai towards the bushes.

"What the hell are you doing Tobi-baka?" Ino shouted.

"Tobi thought he saw something! Don't hit me!"

"Yeah right! I bet you were just trying to impress me weren't you?"

Tobi winced, feeling an incoming punch.

Ino sighed, "Whatever, I don't know what I was thinking, trying to cheer you up like this. I should've known you'd do something stupid."

Tobi watched as the blonde increased her pace, heading back up to speak with Shino.

'_She didn't see it? But there was definitely a demon in those bushes! With big fluffy ears… and adorable white fur…'_

Another rustle in the bushes…

"Hi-Ya!"

"What _are_ you doing?" Anko asked as she appeared behind the boy quietly.

"Tobi says there's definitely something around here!" Tobi whined.

"Shino?" Anko asked, prompting the boy to listen to his kikai.

"They haven't seen anything out of the ordinary…. Are you sure it wasn't an animal?" he asked Tobi.

"Well… it… might've been…" Tobi admitted.

Anko sighed, "Okay… just stop wasting your kunai alright? And for Kami's sake stop announcing your position every time you throw, you're a shinobi, not a masochist ranger."

Tobi didn't even bother to ask where she got that from.

As they continued further into Wave, the oppressive mist surrounding them only grew thicker. It was as if nature itself had planned to fight against them, using all of its resources to hinder their efforts.

Shino paused in his step, "Shall we take a break?"

Anko blinked at the boy, "Is there a particular reason?"

"I wish to recall some of my hive. The queen is no longer sensing several of their presences. I wish to confirm that they are still alive."

Anko sighed, but agreed. If ninja bugs were being killed, it was more than likely they had a pursuer who had come across an Aburame before.

Seconds passed… seconds turned into minutes… minutes turned into hours…

"Just how long is this gonna take?" Tobi asked, pacing beside a small lake angrily.

"…" Shino said nothing. He was far too busy communicating with his inner hive, learning everything they had discovered.

Ino cooed over her beloved Aburame, wondering how long it would be before he finally recognized her as worthy of receiving his affections.

Anko snickered at Ino's thoughts. It was obvious to everyone what she was thinking. Still, Anko would have to find a way to break that hold it held on her student…

Tazuna drank.

Tobi sighed angrily as he fell into the grass, looking around at his misty surroundings, "Geez… we could have been at Tazuna's by now! Hurry up Shino-kun!"

"Shut up Tobi-baka!" Ino roared, brandishing her fist, "Shino-kun had to concentrate!"

"Yeah, yeah…" he frowned, turning his eyes back to the bushes. He hadn't seen any movement for a while now…

There!

Whipping out a kunai, Tobi whirled around, tossing his weapon sharply towards the sudden movement in the bushes.

There was a sound of collision, and a small white rabbit hopped out into view, its side red from the impact.

"Stop it!" Ino shrieked, "You nearly killed the rabbit!"

Anko looked at the 'intruder' airily; there wasn't anything special about it. Stupid white rabbits… wait… white?

"Get down!" she shouted hastily as she tackled Tazuna.

It was just in time.

Mere seconds after she spoke, a large zanbato flew over them, nearly taking their heads with it.

"Hmm… larynx, spinal column, lungs, liver, jugular vein, subclavian artery, kidneys, heart…. Where do I strike first?"

Anko grit her teeth as she ordered her group into triangle formation around Tazuna, _"That voice… who is it… where's he going to come from?"_

A masked man wielding the earlier zanbato suddenly appeared within their circle, his body crouched down with his sword lifted back across his body.

"Boo." he muttered.

"G-G-GHOST!" Tobi screamed, tears flying from his lone eye socket.

Anko's eyes widened, "D-Damn it!"

Swiveling around as she drew a kunai, she narrowly blocked the man's strike against Tazuna.

"You're… Zabuza Momochi… the Demon of the Hidden Mist…" she thought aloud.

"So you recognize me…" he mused, "can't say the same for you."

Anko hissed, drawing a second kunai and drawing blood from Zabuza's arm.

Zabuza flipped away from the group upon realizing he had left his back open to the Genin. While they might not be able to handle him alone, any open spots were still dangerous.

"Anko Mitarashi…" the Jounin introduced herself, licking the blood from the cold steel, "nice to meet you."

Shino gripped his kunai tightly as he stared at the scene. His thoughts were rushing through his brain a thousand miles per second.

'_It's my fault… if I hadn't asked to stop… Are we gonna die? Will it be painful? Did he kill my missing bugs?'_

Zabuza's killing intent rushed over the group, and it seemed as though only Anko was unaffected. It was only natural; after all, she had a pretty intense blood lust as well.

Zabuza spoke first, "Why don't you just hand over the bridge builder? It'll make everything easier and the rest of you won't have to die."

"No can do," Anko retorted, surprisingly serious, "Unlike you missing-ninja, we Leaf Shinobi honor our pacts to the very end."

"Hmph," Zabuza scoffed, forming a seal, "your funeral."

As he spoke, the water behind him swirled about until it matched his size and appearance.

'_A water clone?'_ Ino thought rapidly, _'But how-?'_

She never got to finish her thought as one of the clones appeared before her with malicious eyes.

"**Die."** Zabuza's clone muttered, swinging its blade towards her.

"Ino!" her teammates shouted.

The sound of clashing steel through all the Genin off.

Anko stood between Zabuza and her student, her face contorted into a strange smirk.

"I'm your opponent, so don't-" she slashed the bunshin once more, reverting it back to its liquid form, "take your eyes off me!"

Zabuza grit his teeth in annoyance as he tightened the grip on his sword, "We'll see how long you last."

The mist around them grew thicker once more as Zabuza once again faded from view.

Anko grinned, standing before her Genin defensively, "Don't worry you three," she spoke soothingly, "Leave everything to me…"

Zabuza reappeared beside her, only to see Anko grinning back at him as her kunai dove towards his face.

"Hn!" he shouted, leaning to the side as his zanbato quietly blocked the damage, "How did you?"

"You think you're the only one who knows the art of silent killing? Not to mention… your blood smells absolutely _delicious!"_ Anko cried, smiling widely as she lunged out at Zabuza.

'_This is Anko-sensei?'_ Tobi thought, _'She's… she's insane! Scary! Sexy!'_

Zabuza growled in frustration as he deflected the woman's blows again and again, _'She found me just by the smell of my blood? Who the hell is this woman?'_

He leapt backward, placing some space between them, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" he murmured, forming the necessary seal as several water clones appeared behind him.

Ino trembled, _'There's no way… Not even Anko-sensei can handle all of those!'_

"Ino…" Anko spoke, sensing her student's fear, "calm down. There's nothing to be afraid of… I'll handle this guy no problem!"

A small black mark on Anko's neck pulsed in disapproval.

If it hurt, Anko didn't show it. She lunged into the pile of Zabuza clones, wrecking through them wildly as the Genin watched in shock.

'_She's amazing…'_ Shino thought, his eyes plastered closely on the fight.

"Shit!" she shouted, "one of them got past!"

The Zabuza clone lunged towards the three Genin, its blade raised as it leapt up and over towards Tazuna.

"I don't think so!" Anko hissed, "Striking Shadow Snake!"

Several snakes leapt out from within her sleeves, crushing the clone with their bodies as they wrapped around it.

"Snakes…?" Zabuza murmured, "That's strange… I thought the only one who used snakes was Oro-"

"Say his name and you'll die a horrifying death!" Anko hissed angrily.

"Ah… I see…" Zabuza mused, "I had heard rumors he had a student back in Konoha. I never thought I'd end up fighting against her… I'd have prepared more."

"I'm honored you think so highly of me, but it's time to end this farce."

She began forming seals rapidly.

"Fire Style:" she breathed, "Dragon Flame Jutsu!"

As she exhaled, a soft stream of fire leapt from her lips, running along what seemed to be a cord of string down towards Zabuza.

The missing-nin widened his eyes in surprise as he watched the jutsu approach him. Looking down, he noticed he was covered in cords.

'_When did she-?'_ his eyes widened as he thought of all the times they collided, _'Then? If she did that while holding me off then she must be pretty good… but…'_

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

Anko snarled as her jutsu washed away in Zabuza's watery dragon. She knew her attack had little chance of working, but still.

"I must admit," Zabuza mused as he cut down the strings with his blade, "that technique of yours caught me of guard. I'd have never thought you'd place strings on me while we fought. Impressive…"

"Still wasn't good enough…" Anko hissed.

Zabuza reappeared behind Anko.

She swirled on her heel, clashing with the large zanbato once more as a water clone appeared above her.

"What-?" she shouted, skidding backwards onto the lake as the clone hit the ground, "I'm not done yet!"

Zabuza smirked, "Sorry, you are."

Anko looked beneath her feet, _'Oh no! This isn't regular water!'_

"Water Prison Jutsu!" Zabuza shouted as he appeared beside her, and the water beneath Anko rose encasing her in a sphere of its substance, "Gets em every time."

'_Damn!'_ she thought as she hovered in the water, _'I can't move! What's he planning?'_

"Now then," Zabuza formed a one handed seal, "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu."

A single water clone grew before him.

'_Of course!'_ Anko thought, _'Tazuna!'_

She turned her head towards her students, who were standing in shock, "Take Tazuna and get out of here! Run away! If you get far enough he won't be able to hold me and send a clone after you at the same time!"

"Hmph," Zabuza's clone scoffed as it descended upon the Genin, "so this is what's called a ninja these days? They don't look like much."

That snapped Tobi from his thoughts.

"Hey!" he shouted, "Tobi worked hard for this headband!"

'_Even though I got it for free…'_

"You?" Zabuza spared a glance at the boy and growled, "You're just a green Genin. I can tell by the look on your face that you've never even killed before. And you call yourself a ninja…"

"AGH!" Tobi whined, "You can see through Tobi's mask?"

"No, I'm-"

"But Tobi spent so much on this war mask! It's even made of special material! How can you see through it?"

Zabuza's clone quickly kicked Tobi in the stomach and promptly smashed him to the ground with its elbow.

"Shut up. You can't fight for a damn either." It mused offhandedly.

"W-Why you-?" Tobi growled, attempting to remove the clone's foot that was weighing him down.

"That headband…" Zabuza murmured, "You don't deserve it!"

He kicked the boy away angrily, knocking him down beside Ino.

"T-Tobi!" Ino shouted.

"I'll tell you what a real ninja is," Zabuza smirked, "Back in the good old days, there used to be a certain academy…"

Anko listened to the story distantly, _'Is he talking about…?'_

"The village's reputation was well known due to the graduation exam all the academy students had to take…"

'_The Bloody Mist…'_ Anko understood.

"W-What did they have to do?" Ino asked fearfully.

"They had to fight in death matches with their own classmates!" Zabuza laughed, "But here's the good part! One year, they had a student who didn't just stop at his match. No… he went on to slaughter _every single_ student!"

"N-No way…" Shino, yes, _Shino_ whispered.

"The Demon of the Bloody Mist." Anko answered.

"Y-YOU?" Tobi gaped as he staggered to one knee.

"That's right," the clone answered, slamming his zanbato to the ground Kisame style, "Me. And when I see little twerps like you running around pretending to be ninja…" he released an immense amount of killing intent, **"it really pisses me off!"**

The three Genin shook under the pressure, but didn't break.

Panting heavily, Tobi rose to glare at the water clone, his eyes glinting a malicious red.

"**You know nothing of ninja."** he shot back, a wave of pressure shooting back at Zabuza.

The clone staggered back, not from the pressure, but sheer surprise that the boy managed to counteract his killing intent.

'_Now!'_ he thought, rushing the Zabuza clone angrily as he drew a kunai.

"Tobi!" his teammates shouted in surprise.

"Tch, fool." Zabuza mused, swinging his zanbato towards the boy dismissively.

Tobi flew backwards from the impact, though he managed to block the initial blow.

"Baka!" Ino cried, "What the hell were you doing?"

Tobi silently tied his headband back around his waist.

'_The headband?'_ everyone thought.

'_Ah! What the hell was I thinking?'_ Tobi thought to himself, _'Zabuza nearly killed me! Still, this danger… I like it!'_

He looked back at Zabuza, something sneaky glinting in his eyes.

"You can't beat Tobi!" Tobi roared, pointing to his hitai-ate, "This represents that he's become a shinobi of Konohagakure, the Hidden Leaf Village, and they're filled with awesome ninja! Now I'lll make you pay! Secret Technique!"

Zabuza leapt back in surprise as Tobi clapped his hands together.

"...Frilled Tail Lizard!" Tobi finished lamely, letting his palms fall.

Silence...

Zabuza's eye twitched, _'Is he planning something...?'_

"Ah... that's all there is to this jutsu..." Tobi chuckled sheepishly.

Ino looked at Tobi in surprise, _'What the hell happened? One second he's serious and calm and the next he's… Tobi!'_

Anko clenched her teeth in frustration, "You fool! Run away, you can't beat him!"

"Heh, you should listen to your sensei kid, don't get yourself killed for nothing."

"Sit tight Anko-sensei!" Tobi announced with a wave, "We'll get you out of there in no time!"

Shino looked at the boy in surprise, "You have a plan?"

"Yea…" Tobi nodded slowly.

No one could see it, but Shino smiled as his kikai rose to the occasion.

"Very well…" the Aburame responded, coming to his senses, "let's see it."

As he spoke, his horde of bugs flew out towards Zabuza's clone, engulfing it under the mass of kikai.

Zabuza scowled, _'My clone!'_

Tobi quickly grabbed several explosive tags, tossing them out towards the lake as they went off one by one, covering the area in smoke.

Zabuza grit his teeth as he used his free hand to cover his eyes.

'_Where'd they go…?'_ he thought, his eyes darting around, _'Left… right…?'_ he looked up, _'Above?'_

Nothing.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes, _'Did they run?'_

A shrill drilling sound from below caused Zabuza to look down into the murky depths, _'What is that…?'_

A small light seemed to grow brighter and brighter beneath him, until a flaming substance could be seen rising towards him.

Widening his eyes in surprise, Zabuza swirled away, releasing the water prison as the mini fireball emerged from the depths, swirling about into the sky as it dissipated slowly, revealing a determined Tobi in its mist.

'_What the-?'_

"Special Tobi Technique!" the boy cheered, "Tobi Fire Lantern!"

"Now Shino-kun, Ino-chan!" Tobi roared, prompting Zabuza to look back as a horde of bugs suddenly swarmed his limbs, holding him in place.

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino cried, dominating Zabuza's mind in his moment of weakness.

"Perfect!" Tobi grinned, quickly forming seals, "Katon: Gokakyu-!"

He exhaled, "-no Jutsu!"

Zabuza's eyes widened as Ino left his mind just as the flames engulfed him.

'_-The Hell?'_ he thought wildly, ducking under the water to avoid the heat.

Anko smirked, "Looks like you brats got him good."

"Hehe," Tobi grinned, "Nothing to it."

Zabuza emerged from the water, hacking angrily as he washed off the last of the blue flames, "You damn brats… I'll kill you for this!" he growled.

Anko leapt forward, her hands already going through multiple seals, "Goodbye Zabuza!" she cried out, "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"

Zabuza's eyes widened as the remaining flames merged with the pressurized wind, slamming into him full force as he flew from the lake into a nearby tree.

"Agh!" he coughed, blood flying from his lips as he felt his ribs crack from the pressure.

Anko leapt forward prepared to make the final blow but-

The sound of two senbon needles hitting Zabuza alerted Anko to the presence of another.

A masked ninja suddenly leapt down from the trees, landing beside Zabuza quietly.

"A Kirigakure hunter ninja?" Anko asked aloud, "Surprising…"

"I thank you for the assistance…" the ninja spoke quietly, "But I can handle it from here."

"What-?" Ino asked, "Anko-sensei what's going on?"

"That, Ino," Anko frowned, "is a hunter ninja. Their job is basically to track and eliminate threats such as missing ninja to protect their village."

"No way!" Tobi shouted, pointing at the ninja in shock, "That guy's just stealing all our hard work! Not to mention he's our age! There's no way he's a hunter ninja!"

"Tobi, let it go." Anko said firmly, "Being a shinobi you'll have to accept that there are stronger people out there who are younger than you and I both…"

"But-!" he cried, "Tobi was gonna be a heroooooooooooo! Now all that fighting went to waste!"

Everyone sighed.

Anko watched the hunter ninja lift Zabuza over his shoulder, "Once again, I thank you. But I must now leave to dispose of the body."

Without another word, the shinobi disappeared, leaving Tazuna and Team 10 alone in the fading mist.

"Now then let's continue to-" Anko stopped, falling to her knees in pain as she gripped her neck.

"A-Anko-sensei?" Ino cried worriedly, "What's wrong!"

'_Damn… must've… gone too far back there… the seal's…!'_ Anko passed out.

"Anko-sensei…?" Ino asked, "ANKO-SENSEI!"


	4. Thrown by a Cyclone

Anko awoke on a comfortable bed, her wounds bandaged and energy restored as she made to stand.

"Ugh… that damned seal…" she growled, "Where am I?"

"Tazuna's house," Shino answered calmly, appearing in the doorway.

"Oh… so we finally made it huh?"

"Indeed. The others are downstairs. They didn't want to start on the bridge until you recovered."

"I see… well at least you still have some smarts…" she mused.

"Forgive me for intruding," Shino started, "but you said something of a seal? Did it have to do with your earlier condition?"

Anko froze. Shino had heard that? Damn, she'd have to start paying attention to her surroundings. Oh well, too late now.

"It's… an old wound." she spoke distantly.

"Does it have to do with Orochimaru?" Shino asked, once again surprising Anko.

"Inquisitive little brat aren't you?" she asked darkly.

"It was mere deduction. Zabuza spoke of your teacher, who you seemed to carry great dislike for. You said it had something to do with seals, and based on your age, the only two in Konoha capable of teaching you would be one of two Sannin. Jiraiya or Orochimaru. From Zabuza's statement, and the fact that you use snakes, the answer from there was obvious."

Anko glared at the boy, "Do the others know?"

"Hai. We came to this conclusion as a group."

She sighed, leaning back on her bed in thought, "Damn… I hadn't planned on telling you for some time."

Shino knew when to stop prying.

"I will have Tsunami-san send something up for you to eat. Do you have any orders for the rest of us?"

"Not at the moment…" Anko responded, her mind still reeling from the earlier revelation.

"Very well. We will speak with you later." Shino answered, leaving her alone in the room.

It was only after a minute had passed that Anko realized what Shino had said.

"Who's Tsunami?"

"Alright brats," Anko scowled, looking over her team as they stood at attention in the forest, "We have a lot of work to do. We have to be ready when Zabuza comes back for round two.

"What?" Ino shouted, "But I thought Zabuza's dead! That masked guy killed him remember?"

"Ah," Anko nodded, "That's what I thought too… at first. But then I remembered something very important about hunter ninja…"

"What's that sensei?" Tobi asked.

"Hunter ninja eliminate their target on site. They never move their target to a new location, it's too…"

Ino spoke for her, taking a word from Shikamaru, "Troublesome?"

Anko grinned, "Exactly. Not only that, but remember what sort of weapon that fake hunter ninja used?"

"Senbon…" Ino answered in understanding.

Tobi tilted his head in confusion, "What's that have to do with anything?"

Ino spoke up, "Senbon are used in treatments like acupuncture and other medical treatments. If you hit someone with them in the right way, you can put them in a false state of death, even if they're still alive!"

"Ha! SUGOI! You're so smart Ino-chan!"

"Very good Ino," Anko smirked, "there's hope for you yet."

Ino smiled at the praise.

"But sensei, if Zabuza's coming back? How are we going to prepare for him?

"Tree climbing," Anko answered, earning confused stares from the Genin.

"I can do that!" Tobi waved his hand happily.

Ino stared at the pair incredulously, "How's _that_ supposed to help?"

"How's that supposed to help- you think I'm talking about normal tree climbing don't you?" Anko laughed, "Ha! I'm talking about climbing trees with _chakra!_"

"I can do that too!"

Ino and Shino blinked in confusion.

"What do you mean sensei?" Ino asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick me!" Tobi waved his hand around comically.

Anko laughed at his antics, "Alright brat, show them."

Channeling chakra through his legs, Tobi stepped forward, marching up the tree side until he had reached the top.

"Wow…" Ino's eyes shined in awe, "That's awesome!"

"Indeed…" Shino buzzed, "Useful as well."

Anko smirked, "So then, you two will be doing that, Tobi, I assume you have something to do?"

He whistled distantly, thinking of the Uchiha clan scrolls he had yet to read through.

"Huh?" Ino blinked at the boy, "Speaking of which, where'd you learn to climb Tobi?"

"I practiced the day before the Genin Exam." He explained sheepishly, thinking back to Iruka's lecture.

"You did?" Ino asked, "Speaking of which, you never really answered that earlier question…"

"That's…" he didn't know how the girl would feel if she found out he'd been given a free pass to Genin from the Hokage. It'd make his whole 'I worked hard for this' rant seem like a joke.

"Okay!" Anko interrupted, "That's enough talk, if you two haven't reached the top of those trees by sundown there'll be hell to pay!"

The two participating Genin nodded as Tobi headed back for the house. He had his own training to start…

Shino watched patiently as Anko instructed Ino in the use of Taijutsu through a series of intense spars. The two Genin had gotten tree-climbing down relatively quickly, both having already gone through chakra control when they were younger.

"That's not right Ino!" Anko shouted, kicking the girl to the ground, "If it was a kunai you'd be dead!"

The blonde growled, climbing back to her feet as she once again rushed their purple-haired instructor.

Shino stared at one of the small bugs in his hand, "Do you feel useless as well?"

The bug buzzed softly as it crawled around in his hand.

"I see… Perhaps we too should train separately."

The Aburame stood, passing Anko and Ino quietly as he made his way deeper into the woods.

"Hey Shino!" Anko's voice made him pause, "Be back in an hour."

"Hai," he nodded, his back disappearing behind the overgrown bushes.

He walked for several minutes, doing nothing but listening to the sounds of nature and his inner hive.

"Peace… and quiet…" he mused, assuming a meditating position within a small clearing.

He stayed there for several moments, his very essence expanding around him as numerous insects gathered around him.

'_Releasing my chakra in a way that attracts others… that is the basis of Insect Gathering…'_ he thought softly.

The queen within him buzzed wildly.

'_Hmm?'_

"What is it?" he asked aloud as the queen quietly revealed itself from his jacket.

"It wouldn't do to be reckless," he retorted to the bug's twitching pincers, "Perhaps, but I will not be able to train properly until we return…"

The queen twitched once more.

Shino blinked behind his sunglasses, "A second hive? Is that even possible?"

The queen buzzed.

"I see… I was under the impression that you grew naturally inside me…"

The bug made a laughing noise.

"Indeed… it seems I am the fool this time. But where would I find a second hive?"

More buzzing…

"A Hadakuchini nest…? That would be reckless… would they not kill you?"

The queen buzzed.

"Inner Chakra Strings to block access?" Shino asked, "But I wouldn't be able to use the new nest for several weeks, not to mention your own nest would lose size, are you truly fine with this?"

Shino sighed in resignation. There was no way to win an argument with a queen.

"Very well, I shall seek out a Hadakuchini… but it must wait until we return to Konoha, for now… I will continue my taijutsu training."

Tobi ran through his scrolls, whistling a small tune as he looked over the many Uchiha techniques he had access to.

'_Phoenix Flower Jutsu… Great Dragon Flame… these are all boring!'_

Tobi quickly skimmed through the rest of the scrolls, looking for anything useful. Most of the scrolls had little more than clan history, but a rare select few held secret jutsu others could only dream of.

Of course, with Tobi being Tobi, he didn't realize just how lucky he was to have access to such techniques.

He skimmed through another ancient scroll listing ways of using explosives to augment his own fire jutsu.

"I see, I see… so I do this, and then this…" Tobi leapt around stupidly, "and then I go- Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

The flames leapt from his lips, setting the surrounding plain ablaze as the sound of cracking wood appeared behind him.

Tobi swiveled around, glancing up to see an old tree bark falling towards him. His jutsu must have snapped the wood in two.

"HIIII!" Tobi screamed, scrambling around as the tree fell ever closer to him.

'_What do I do? What do I do?'_ Tobi thought, completely unaware of the fact that he could just move.

His stupidity would come with blessings however, as his lack of movement led to a development that would forever change his perspective on dodging.

His right eye swirled into a mystical red and the tree phased through his body, leaving Tobi unscathed in the wake of its collapse.

"H-Huh?" Tobi shouted, "I'm alive! Tobi's alive!"

Little did he know that he had just stumbled upon what would soon become his signature technique.

"Come on, is that all you got?" Anko goaded, prompting Ino to stand once more.

'_Damn her!'_ she thought, _'I'll teach her not to look down on me!'_

The Yamanaka heir ripped through the air, her hand cocked back and curled into a neat fist as Anko smiled sadistically.

**BAM**

Anko smirked at the girl, having used her forearm to block Ino's wild assault.

"You need to compact each movement," the snake mistress explained, "Like this!" she shouted, hammering Ino with two sharp fists to the stomach.

Ino fell to her knees in pain, gripping her stomach tightly as she glared at her sensei.

"Don't just glare at me," Anko told her, "get back up. I've still got lots to teach you."

Ino let out a hard breath, crawling to her feet once more and resuming her stance.

"That's the spirit!" Anko cheered, "Now let's see how good your kicks are…."

Ino nodded, changing her stance slightly as she flipped towards Anko.

The Jounin sighed as she weaved through the blonde's kicks easily. It looked like she need some work there as well.

"Alright stop dancing it's getting embarrassing." Anko said finally, "Your movements are slow and sloppy and even when they land they don't hurt that much."

Ino blushed in embarrassment.

"Still, it's a good thing we're fixing this now rather than in the middle of a real life-death situation eh?"

Ino managed to nod curtly.

"Mimic my movements, you're gonna be up all night practicing these understood?"

"…" Ino frowned. It was inevitable, "Hai, sensei."

"-MEHA!" Tobi roared, firing off an imaginary blue flicker into the sky.

'_Damn… how'd Goku ever manage this thing?'_ he thought, _'Tobi doesn't have Super Saiyan genius! He has to do it all by himself! Still, I need an attack that I can bust out quick and easy, not just a one-time finisher!'_

He paused in his musing to look back at the sky as the white clouds passed him by.

"Let's start from the beginning…" he cheered, raising his hands once more, "Kamehameha!"

Once again he managed a flicker of imaginary blue light… but no explosion.

Tobi frowned. At that rate, he'd be out there for the whole week.

"Have you seen anything suspicious?" Shino asked the multitude of bugs surrounding him.

There were buzzes and chirps throughout the forest plain.

"I see; good work. Keep an eye out for anyone will you?" Shino asked kindly.

The insects once again descended to their homes, until Shino would once again call on them to act.

"Chakra Control…" Shino sighed, "The one thing I do need to work on as an Aburame."

While his level of chakra control allowed him to climb trees well enough, it definitely wasn't on par with the rest of the clan. That was merely another subject he would have to change.

Flipping back to his feet, Shino formed the Ram Seal and got back to work on climbing trees.

"15 Minutes… 48 seconds… before I return to Anko-sensei." He murmured aloud.

Ino swung about, catching Anko in the chin as the snake mistress shot her own knee into Ino's gut.

"Not bad brat," she smirked, "you're actually hitting me now."

"U-Ugh…" Ino muttered.

"Now we just need to stop you from getting hit."

Anko was actually taking it fairly easy on the girl compared to her other test subjects, but she didn't need to know that. If she ever found out, well, there was always the snake pit. _That'd_ little cage make her into a true shinobi fairly quickly.

"Come at me! You only have 10 minutes until its Shino's turn, what would he think if you couldn't even measure up to my standards?"

Ino rushed that much quicker.

A young child watched over the group as they ate, his lip curled into a dark sneer.

'_Who do they think they are, coming in here and acting like they own the place? They'll just be killed by Gato anyway, they shouldn't look so happy all the time!'_

"So you all ready for the bridge?" Anko asked Tobi, as he had been the only one to not refer to her 'Jounin' knowledge.

"Hell yeah!" he grinned, "I'll kick everyone's asses! Zabuza and that masked freak won't stand a chance against me!"

"Oh Kami," Ino moaned, brandishing her chopsticks towards the boy, "you better not do anything stupid!"

"Indeed."

"Heh, don't worry Ino-chan!" he laughed, "I'll have everything under control! That bridge will be built in no time!"

The young boy clenched his fists as he glared at the trio, "Shut up!" he yelled finally.

"Inari!" a black haired woman scolded.

But he didn't listen, "You guys are always smiling! You think you can just come in here and change everything? Well you won't! Gato will kill you all! There's no way you'll be able to beat him! Especially not when we've already tried! You don't know how hard everything's been, how bad we have it! So just shut up!"

There was a moment of silence.

"You done?" Anko asked, looking at the boy boringly as she continued her meal.

"H-Huh?"

"I asked if you were done." Anko repeated calmly.

"U-Uh… y-yeah…" Inari murmured, surprised at the woman's civility. Wasn't she gonna yell at him?

"Good." Anko swallowed, "So, you have it bad huh kid?" she asked, "What are you gonna do about it?"

"H-Huh?"

"Just complaining about something won't bring change. You have to do something about it. I mean, the world wouldn't be what it is if everyone just gave in when the going got tough! You gotta suck it up!" she cried, "Be a man! Use those two arms of yours and give it everything you got!"

"My… two arms?" Inari asked slowly, remembering what his deceased 'father' had often said.

_"If something is truly important to you… even it's heart-breaking, even if it's sorrowful… you keep on trying and trying, even if you lose your life, you keep on protecting it with these two arms! …Then, even if you die, you leave behind the proof that you are a man… forever…"_

"That's right!" Tobi jumped in, "You have to give everything 100%! Just like Tobi!"

"B-But I'm just a kid… I can't do it!" Inari pleaded.

"Inari…" his mother frowned.

"Don't make excuses!" Anko shouted, "There are people younger than you who have done more than me!"

"W-What?" Inari gasped.

"I promise you kid, Gato won't be an issue once we're finished here, right team?" Anko cheered.

"Right!"

-HY-

A week had passed since Team 10 had started escorting Tazuna to the bridge. The mission was nearly complete, and the bridge was more than halfway done.

That in itself was an accomplishment, especially seeing as how many of the workers had begun to quit once Gato started applying pressure.

Still, the presence of ninja helped sooth many of their worries, and Zabuza still had yet to appear. All in all, things were going well.

Ino's taijutsu training was starting to show, as her regular spars with Anko were growing more intense each time.

Shino had continued training his chakra control, and could now use several of his clan techniques with less of a drain.

Tobi's training was making slow but steady progress. His skill with fire techniques still reeked terribly, but he had found other ways of compensating.

On his 500th try, Tobi had realized that he was a ninja, and as such, couldn't use such arbitrary techniques such as the Kamehameha. Realizing he had wasted his time, the masked boy had flown into a destructive fit, during which he accidently created a brand new type of explosive. With it he could manipulate an explosion's shape and size, and even change how long it took before it exploded.

As he recreated the incident again and again, he had finally decided upon a name for his technique and dubbed it, 'the Tobi Explosive Number Three', and while he didn't have two others, he thought it'd be funny to throw off anyone he used it on. Still the thought of three intrigued him. If he could accidently create a great explosive, surely he would be able to make others? Many of his nights had been spent planning and working on other designs, though none of them seemed practical to use, even to Tobi.

Still, there'd be time for theorizing later. At that moment he was due at the bridge, and he had already overslept as it was.

Tsunami's scream from below prompted the boy into action. Leaping out his bed and into the hallways stealthily, Tobi looked over the situation.

"Let my mom go!" Inari shouted, glaring at the two bandits that had entered the house, obviously uninvited.

"Inari, run!" Tsunami cried, "Don't worry about me!"

"Aw how cute," one of the bandits chuckled, molesting her breasts with his sickly hands, "Mommy don't want her little boy hurt?"

"Why you-!" Inari growled, "Don't touch my mother!"

The bandit cried in pain as Inari shoved a knife into the man's side.

"T-That brat cut me!" he hissed, "You're gonna pay for that runt!"

"No, he won't." Tobi whined, deciding to step in.

The bandits barely had time to blink before Tobi's superior skill and overall ability laid them both out unconscious.

"Tobi took out the trash." He nodded in approval.

"T-Tobi!" Inari cried happily.

"Yo Inari!" he grinned, "I saw what you did there! That was a pretty good stab! You were like CHA! And then he went GAH!"

"Hehe, I had to do something! I still have my two arms after all!"

Tobi grinned, channeling the Green Beast within him.

"Yosh! Me too! And since they've sent people here directly, that can only mean they've sent people to the bridge as well!"

"Oh no…" Tsunami gasped.

"Heh, don't worry! Anko-sensei is there, so Tobi is sure everything will be fine," Tobi consoled her; "still, this good boy better get going. Who knows when they'll need a hero, right Inari?"

The young boy nodded solemnly, "I'll come too! I have to show that we can still fight!"

"Heh, I'd let you but then Tsunami-san would kill little old Tobi." Tobi joked, "So, why don't you think about other ways you can help instead eh? Right now, Tobi has friends to save!"

He disappeared into the tree lines without another word.

"Ways I can help…" Inari thought as though a light bulb had suddenly lit, "I've got it!"

"T-Tazuna…" one of the bridge builders moaned, "H-Help me…!"

Team 10 looked in shock at the massacre of what was the bridge to be. Luckily none of the villagers were dead, but many of them had been mercilessly thrown about the bridge.

"Hmph, look Haku, they've finally arrived." A familiar voice spoke from within the mist.

"So it's true then," Anko murmured, "you are alive… Zabuza."

"Anko Mitarashi… this time those brats won't be enough to save you."

The snake mistress of Konoha smirked as she drew a kunai, "This time… I won't need them to save me."

Zabuza scoffed, "Haku, deal with the brats will you? I want to fight her uninhibited."

The masked ninja beside him nodded, "Hai Zabuza-sama."

Ino quickly assumed her taijutsu position as bugs flew from Shino's coat.

"I suppose you won't stand down?" the being known as Haku asked curiously.

"No way! I won't let you hurt Tazuna-san!" Ino cried, "This bridge is needed to free the people of Wave!"

Haku sighed as he several senbon slid into his hands, "So naïve… in that case, we have no choice but to fight."

"Indeed," Shino mused, adjusting his sunglasses, "but you will be the one to fall."

Haku quickly leapt backwards as a horde of kikai slammed into his last position. Regaining his footing quickly, the masked boy tossed several senbon towards Ino, only for her to be shielded by Shino's bug horde.

"She's fast," Shino murmured, "We'll have to be faster."

"Alright!" Ino nodded.

'_If he's fast I won't be able to hit him with Shintenshin no Jutsu…'_ Ino thought rapidly, _'Looks like it's a good thing Anko spent all that time teaching me Taijutsu.'_

Cracking her knuckles intimidatingly, Ino rushed forward, intent on breaking the mask the ninja wore.

"Too slow," Haku muttered, spinning on his heel and tossing several more senbon towards the girl.

As they flew towards Ino, Haku quickly made several hand seals, "Secret Jutsu:" he called, long needles forming in the air around him, "A Thousand Needles of Death!"

Ino gasped as a horde of senbon-like water needles appeared around her, "S-Shit!"

"Get down!" Shino shouted, waving his hand rapidly as a horde of kikai bugs surrounded them in a dome like fashion.

The sound of impact could be heard all around them, and Shino grit his teeth angrily as he felt several of his bugs die upon impact.

'_I'll mourn for them later…'_ he thought, glaring at Haku, _'Right now I must defeat this shinobi!'_

"You seem angered…" Haku noticed, raising senbon, "Why?"

"You wouldn't understand…" Shino mused, his eyes focused on Haku's form, as if he was waiting… waiting…

"Now!" he cried, "Hidden Jutsu: Beetle Sphere!"

Right on cue, a horde of kikai appeared around Haku, attaching themselves onto his figure as they began to eat away at his chakra.

Haku looked around in shock, _'What is this? My chakra-? Is it these bugs?'_

"Good job Shino-kun!" Ino called out, reverting to 'fan-girl mode'.

"Stay alert," Shino told her, "it's not over yet."

Haku grit his teeth in frustration as ice suddenly burst from his body, pushing the many bugs away.

"What kind of technique is this?" Ino cried, leaping away as a pillar of ice shattered before her.

Shino narrowed his eyes in thought, _'It's not a water technique… a Kekkei Genkai perhaps? Nevertheless, as long as he's encased in that ice my bugs won't be able to drain him!'_

Haku panted heavily as he regained control of his senses, _'I almost lost it there… I need to remain focused, for Zabuza-sama!'_

"I hate to be the one to say it Shino-kun, but this guy is-"

"Troublesome…" Shino frowned, "I know."

Zabuza grinned wildly as he slammed his zanbato against Anko's kunai, "What's the matter Mitarashi?" he growled, "You aren't getting tired are you?"

Anko smirked, "Of course not!" she shot back, kicking the Kiri missing-nin in the side, "I'm just getting started!"

Zabuza swung his blade behind him, forming several seals rapidly as Anko mimicked his actions with her own.

"Water Style:" Zabuza shouted.

"Fire Style:" Anko called out.

"Water Dragon Jutsu!" "Dragon Flame Bomb!"

The two dragon-like techniques collided atop the bridge, and great steam emitted from their collision as they canceled each other out.

"Tch," Zabuza mused, swinging his blade back around, "Not bad Mitarashi, but do you really have the chakra to be throwing techniques around like that?"

"I have more than enough for someone like you!" Anko grinned, readjusting her grip on the kunai.

"Good," Zabuza grinned, "Then I'll see just how far I can push you!"

Anko grit her teeth as the Demon of the Bloody Mist began pushing her back, their clashes growing more and more pronounced with each swing.

It wasn't long until she had been forced to the edge, and Zabuza was grinning as he swung what he thought would be the final blow.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" Anko hissed, flipping over Zabuza's head as a horde of poisonous snakes leapt from her sleeves.

Zabuza cried out, swirling out rapidly as the snakes bit into his limbs.

"Never approach a cornered snake," Anko teases, licking her lips sadistically as she stared at Zabuza.

The missing-nin snarled as he tightened his grip on his blade, running forward with the intent to kill.

Ino cried out as Haku sent the girl hurling onto the ground with a sharp kick.

"Ino!" Shino shouted, swirling around to catch Haku with a backhand.

The boy frowned behind his mask, catching the blow easily as he crunched his fist into Shino's chin.

"Even if there are two of you, my experience far outweighs your own."

"Shintenshin no Jutsu!" Ino called out desperately.

Haku flipped away, leaving Ino's body defenseless as her soul went cascading to places unknown.

"Damn it!" Shino grit his teeth in frustration, "She should have known not to use it…"

"She's unconscious…" Haku noticed, turning his attention to Shino, "I should finish you quickly now as well."

"No chance," Shino murmured, rushing towards Haku blindly.

"Fool, you already know that won't-" Haku paused as Shino's body suddenly broke apart into multiple bugs.

'_A clone-?' _Haku thought, _'But when-?'_

"Take this!" Shino swept Haku off his feet from behind, following up with a falling elbow to the chest.

Haku choked out in pain as he kicked Shino off of him before rolling back to regain his footing. Rising to his own feet, Shino quickly flew forward once more, his bug clone trailing beside him as they simultaneously tackled Haku to the ground once more.

"Why you-?" Haku cursed as he fell on his back.

"Beetle Sphere!" Shino roared, his clone ripping away at Haku once more as it covered him with bugs.

"Get… these… things…" Haku snarled, "OFF ME!"

Shino barely had time to get away before another series of icy spears erupted from Haku's body, pushing the bugs away once more.

"Tch… so it's whenever he's finally down that it happens…" Shino mused.

"Enough playing around," Haku announced as he rose to his feet, "Forming a unique hand seal, he smiled behind his mask, "I'll finish you here… with my Crystal Ice Mirrors!"

"Crystal Ice Mirrors?" Shino asked, instantly on guard.

"You will see… my clan's true power!" Haku shouted, twenty one mirrors instantly forming around the pair in a dome-like structure.

"W-What is this?" Shino glanced around wildly.

Haku laughed darkly as he faded into one of the mirrors facing Shino, "This is my clan's ultimate technique. No matter what you do, from here on in, it's my victory!"

Shino adjusted his glasses, "I refuse to believe that."

Several senbon instantly appeared beside Shino.

"Do you honestly believe you can contend with my speed?" Haku asked, reappearing in a mirror behind the Aburame.

"!" Shino thought, _'How'd he do that so quickly? No, stay calm Shino… he's only trying to rile you up… Stay focused on the task at hand.'_

"No matter how fast you've gotten," he responded slowly, "I cannot allow you to harm Tazuna."

Haku raised a senbon as his reflection began to appear in all the mirrors, "Then this is the end for you, Konoha shinobi!"

"Oh come on Zabuza-chan!" Anko teased, "You aren't getting tired are you? Maybe you shouldn't have used all that chakra on that jutsu of yours!"

"Why you-!" Zabuza snarled. If there was one thing he didn't like, it was being goaded with his own taunts.

The two met in yet another clash of steel near the edge of the bridge, and Zabuza relented to grip his shoulder in pain.

'_Damn those snakes of hers! They must've injected something in my system… I can barely move without being overcome with pain!'_ Zabuza thought angrily.

"The more you move the worse it'll hurt!" Anko said in a sing-song voice, "Maybe you better lie down and rethink your position."

Zabuza gripped his zanbato in anger as he rushed the woman angrily.

Anko twirled her kunai seductively as she too raced towards Zabuza, a smirk on her face all the while.

Sparks flew across the bridge as a result of their collisions, and the mist seemed to lighten the more Zabuza moved.

"Finally letting go of your jutsu?" Anko teased, "Or am I just too much for you?"

Zabuza merely gnashed his teeth in reply.

Swinging his zanbato horizontally, Zabuza could only watch in horror as Anko ducked beneath the blade, before moving in for the kill.

'_She's gotten faster?'_ he thought as the kunai neared his heart, _'No… _I've_ gotten slower!'_

Blood splattered across the bridge.

Zabuza grinned wryly as Anko's kunai twisted in his shoulder, and he painfully lifted his zanbato to Anko's neck.

"Looks like I win Mitarashi, but I will say, you were quite the challenge."

Anko narrowed her eyes in frustration.

'_He shifted at the last moment to change the location of my blow! Nicely done Momochi!'_

"Heh, you think I'm finished?" Anko grinned, "I'm nowhere near finished with you!"

"Nice try Mitarashi," Zabuza coughed as the poison continued to spread through his body, "but there's no bluffing your way outta this one."

"Who said I'm bluffing?" Anko smirked, kicking Zabuza in the balls.

Zabuza's eyes widened in surprise as he instinctively lowered his zanbato, falling to his knees in shock.

"You'd use such a lowly tactic?" the man cried affronted.

Anko shrugged as she distanced herself from the man, "I'm a kunoichi. It's what we do."

"Un-Unforgiveable!" Zabuza winced, "To attack a man's most precious parts… I'll kill you Mitarashi!"

"Bring it on big boy. You still have a few minutes before that poison renders you immobile."

"Then with those last few minutes, I'll end your life!" Zabuza roared, revenge for his testicles urging him onward with new strength.

Shino winced as another senbon slammed into his side.

'_This guy… he's gotten better!'_

Haku raised another senbon, "You've lasted this long, but can you protect two?"

"What?" Shino asked in confusion, before remembering there was another occupant in the dome.

'_INO!'_

The senbon flew towards the blonde's unconscious figure swiftly, until a horde of bugs managed to stop its assault.

"Well done…" Haku clapped, "but that was only the first wave."

Shino panted, "Damn… I won't be able to keep this up."

"Then fall." Haku told him, raising yet another senbon within his fingers.

"Du-Du-Du-Du! Du-Du-Du-Du! Na-Na-Na!" a voice cried from above, prompting the pair to look up.

A figure crashed down within the dome, making a scene as usual with his fiery orange mask and wavy black hair.

"Tobi," Shino acknowledged, "I was wondering when you'd arrive."

"Hello Shino-kun!" the boy waved at the Aburame, "Wow Shino-kun, you look pretty beaten up."

"I'll be fine." Shino murmured. It was important to keep a cool head, if they lost it then-

"AH! WHAT HAPPENED TO INO-CHAN?" Tobi asked in shock, pointing at the blonde's unconscious form, "SHE ISN'T MOVING!"

Shino paused. The girl was unconscious, but the boy before him always seemed to show concern for her. Maybe he'd get some sort of power-up if he thought she was dead. Should he really-?

"She's dead." Shino said with the saddest voice he could find within.

There was silence.

And rage.

"….?" Tobi tilted his head, "What's dead!"

'_Is this guy really a shinobi…?'_ Haku thought, his fingers twitching towards his pouch.

Shino coughed, "It means… she will never be able to speak to you again. Or anyone for that matter, she will never wake up from her sleep."

Tobi shuddered, "B-But how will Tobi get a date if she won't wake up?"

"You don't." Shino said curtly.

Tobi raged.

Haku stared at the pair in confusion. Should he attack? Should he wait? It was all so confusing? And that one boy, did he say the girl was dead? That was certainly unintended.

"This is your fault isn't it?" Tobi roared, swiveling around to glare at the other masked ninja, "Tobi knew you were an asshole! No one with a mask is ever a good guy! Tobi's gonna beat you up real good!"

Haku frowned, _'This guy… is he really this stupid? Or is it a ploy…?'_

Tobi rushed towards Haku's reflection angrily, wildly throwing punches until he tripped over his own two feet.

"He's an idiot." Haku decided aloud.

Shino adjusted his sunglasses, "… Yes."

"OW!" Tobi whined, gripping his head in pain, "That hurt!"

Haku shook his head as he aimed at Tobi, "I'll make this quick."

"H-Huh?" Tobi cried, "What're you-? NEEDLES? Don't shoot Tobi!"

Haku had half a mind just to let the boy run… but, it was for Zabuza after all…

He slung the needle carefully towards Tobi's heart, intent on stopping the boy with a single blow.

Tobi screamed, leaping like a frog over the senbon, "NOO! I don't wanna play doctor!"

'_He dodged my attack?'_ Haku thought wide-eyed as he shifted between mirrors, "You're dangerous!"

Tobi grinned, landing gracefully across from the mirrored reflection of Haku, "No, I'm Tobi!"

"Tobi, cover me," Shino murmured, "Beetle-"

"Oh _hell_ no!" Haku shouted, cutting through Shino with a barrage of senbon, "You've done that twice now!"

Tobi blinked in confusion, counting off his fingers, "Ichi, Ni, …"

"AH!" Tobi remembered, "Tobi has techniques now! Tobi can win!"

"What?" Haku asked, turning to the boy in confusion.

"But first, Tobi has to become Super Tobi!"

Shino sweat-dropped, "Super mode…?"

"What was it…?" the masked boy mused, "Spirigun… M-M-Mikurugan… Sh-Sh-Sh-ShARingan!"

Tobi suddenly emitted a wave of pressure over the bridge, dominating Shino's and Haku's own chakra with his own as his eyes twisted into a bloody red.

'_What is this power? It's monstrous!'_ Haku thought, _'What __**is**__ he?'_

He never got to ask as a large fist cracked his mirror.

"Tobi has superpowers!" the boy grinned, before suddenly being overtaken by a dark force.

"What-?" Haku thought aloud, "Impossible!"

"**I feel normal…"** Tobi hissed, **"I **_**hate**_** normal."**

Haku could only shudder as he gazed in the boy's blood-red, almost demonic eyes.

Trembling as he drew a senbon, the masked teen quickly tossed one out towards the boy.

Tobi's head swiveled around to the location of the toss, his face contorted into a twisted rage as he head-butted the mirror angrily.

Haku winced upon impact, his mask cracking as Tobi's hard head broke through the supposedly unbreakable mirror.

"**Katon:"** Tobi roared, gazing into Haku's unmasked face, **"Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**

Blue flames ignited from Tobi's lips, engulfing the crystal mirrors with tightly as Haku leapt away in fear.

'_This is impossible!'_ he thought, _'There's no way such a simple jutsu can be this powerful! And why is it blue?'_

Tobi's eyes darted around, looking for Haku's location, _'Where are you hiding asshole? Come out, or I'll make you!'_

Haku panted heavily as he raised a senbon with his burnt hand, _'He's powerful… too powerful… I have to-'_

"**You're finished!"** Tobi roared, a masked silhouette appearing above Haku with a small ball gripped between his palms.

Tobi lit the ball's fuse angrily as he glared down at Haku with menacing eyes, **"Tobi Explosive…"**

Haku's eyes widened as a blue light began shining within Tobi's palms, _'W-What is that?'_

"**Number THREE!"** Tobi yelled wildly, tossing the ball downward towards Haku as the explosive began to heat up.

Haku's mouth opened in shock as he watched the approaching beam. Struggling to move, the boy was shocked to find several wire threads holding him in place. The boy must have placed them there during his monstrous assault.

'_I… can't dodge!'_

The initial impact shook the bridge, alerting both Zabuza and Anko to the technique.

"What the hell?" Anko murmured, turning to stare at the growing light.

"What the hell?" Zabuza growled, following Anko's eyes.

"What the fuck?" Haku screeched as the light engulfed him whole.

"**Yeah!"** Tobi cheered, pumping his fists as the area surrounding Haku exploded.

Haku closed his eyes as his body flew across the bridge, torn and battered from the explosion.

'_So this is it… Zabuza-sama… I failed you…'_

Tobi landed beside the defeated Haku, his eyes still swirling red though his former energy seemed to be wearing off.

"Calm down," Shino mused, landing beside the boy firmly, "Ino's not dead. It was a lie."

Tobi paused, turning to Shino angrily, "What? You lied to me? I don't believe you! I thought we were friends Shino-kun!"

"It was… a necessity." Shino lied, "she missed the Shintenshin no Jutsu."

Tobi chuckled, he knew full well what happened when her prized technique missed, and just how long it could be until she woke up.

Shino looked down at Haku's unconscious form, "You didn't kill him."

"Tobi doesn't kill!" Tobi whined, his vision blurring as the overuse of chakra hit him, "He's a good boy.…"

The Aburame sighed. It looked like Tobi was back to normal.

Zabuza scowled as he clashed with Anko once more.

'_Haku should have finished those twerps by now… Where the hell is he?'_

Anko smirked, "That explosion… worried about your partner?"

"Hn, Haku can handle himself." Zabuza frowned, "You should be more worried about those brats of yours!"

Anko grinned, "They too, can handle themselves." _'Though that explosion does have me worried… I should finish this up quickly.'_

Zabuza clutched his chest as he coughed more blood. It seemed like the poison had finally reached his heart. It wouldn't be long before he fell.

"Only about a minute left Zabuza… any last words?" Anko asked as the missing-nin fell to a knee.

Zabuza narrowed his eyes as he weakly began forming hand seals, _'If I won't leave here alive, then I'm at least taking one of you with me!'_

"Tiger Ox Monkey Rabbit Ram Boar Ox Horse Monkey Tiger Dog Tiger Snake Tiger Ox Monkey Rabbit Bird Tiger Monkey Ox Tiger!" Zabuza formed swiftly, aiming his hands towards Anko as his zanbato rose into the sky.

She looked at the man in shock, instantly stopping her approach, _'A jutsu when he's this weakened? What's he-?'_

"Water Style:" Zabuza roared with finality, his sword glowing with chakra, "Razing Hurricane Jutsu!"

Anko's eyes widened as a giant storm of water appeared behind the kneeling Zabuza, threatening to engulf the entire bridge.

"O-Oh no!" Anko hissed, falling back as Zabuza let out one final laugh.

"You may have won the battle… but the bridge builder's mine!" Zabuza coughed, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as the poison finally killed him.

Anko didn't have time to cheer, "Everyone! Fall back!" she ordered.

Shino barely heard her orders through the fading mist, "What-?"

"I said fall back!" Anko shouted louder as she reappeared beside the Aburame, the sounds of rushing water close behind her.

The bridge was rapidly falling apart, Tazuna's hard work twisting and falling underneath the sudden force of Zabuza's final jutsu.

"A-Ah!" Tobi screamed from the edge of the bridge, "What's happening?"

"Zabuza's last resort!" Anko hissed, Get back!"

Tobi relented, running towards the edge of the bridge as the giant vortex began to grow in size, feeding on the ocean beneath it.

'_Damn you Zabuza,'_ Anko thought, _'If this keeps up, it'll turn into a full-blown hurricane!'_

Citizens of the village all came from their homes to see what the ruckus was about, only to stare into the face of a great cyclone swirling about.

"What is that…?"

"A cyclone… this time of year?"

"The bridge…"

"I knew it was a waste…"

The conscious members of Team 10 could do nothing but run as the cyclone tore the bridge out beneath their feet. Anko had no techniques she could use to prevent the mass destruction, and Shino was all but useless in the face of raging water.

Ino's unconscious form was thrown over Tobi's shoulders, but with their added weight, he could barely move. Hell, even Tazuna was keeping up with them!

Anko grit her teeth in frustration as the she landed on Wave's shore, staring out at the mass destruction.

"My bridge…" Tazuna moaned, "Destroyed… all my work… all our dreams…"

The cyclone ripped through the area, ripping families and homes apart as it swept further in towards the mainland. The power and speed it traveled with made it near possible to escape, even for the ninja surrounding it.

Shino and Anko had their hands full trying to avoid the flying debris of the bridge, and so, when Tobi tripped, all hell broke loose.

The artificial storm gathered him within its watery body, sweeping his masked visage away with the rest of the mainland as Shino and Anko could only look on in despair. It was just bad luck that Ino got dragged along with him.

"Striking Shadow Snake!" Anko cried out, desperate to save at least one of her 'cute, little Genin'. The snakes coiled forward, grasping and reaching at the pair's bodies, but the water was too strong, and before long, they were out of range, and Anko fell to her knees in despair.

The storm continued sweeping through the village, crushing buildings and people alike as it continued outward, sweeping back towards the ocean where it soon disappear.

Anko stared at the scene in shock. Wave was in ruins. The houses had gaping holes and the survivors lay littered about the street, their bodies wounded from whatever debris managed to knock them aside.

"Damn you Zabuza…" Anko murmured, slamming her fist to the ground, "Damn you!"

Anko-sensei…" Shino said slowly, "that technique…"

"Zabuza's last resort…" Anko growled, "A truly monstrous weapon…"

Shino turned back to look at the mayhem, "My comrades… Anko-sensei, we have to find them."

"No…" Anko said sadly, "We have to… we have to do damage control."

"But-!"

"Please Shino; just do as I say…" Anko whispered.

"…" Shino said nothing as he turned his back to the woman.

Weeks passed and there was no sign of the lost pair and with Wave all but destroyed, there was little to no hope of them ever getting out from under Gato's thumb. And so, it was with a heavy heart, the two remaining members of Team 10 prepared to return home.

"Thanks…" Tsunami said weakly, "for everything. At least… thanks for trying."

Anko smiled at the woman sadly, "Stay safe Tsunami-san… you too, Inari."

The boy merely looked at the pair with a frown. He had known they wouldn't change anything. He knew they would fail! So why... why did it hurt so badly?

"You two, stay safe you hear?" Tazuna shouted from within the confines of the house.

It sounded like he was getting drunk again.

"Yeah, you too ya old goat." Anko shot back, "Let's go… Shino."

The Aburame nodded quietly as he turned to follow Anko out the house. They'd be leaving the same way they came, by boat.

It was the only way Wave would be able to make money for quite a while, especially with their port town all but gone. And the pollution spread by the cyclone wasn't helping much either. All in all, it was a failed mission.

'_I have to get stronger….'_ Shino thought darkly, clenching his fists within his pockets, _'Stronger… so that this never happens again!'_

"Don't you come back ya hear?" the boatman shouted at them as they disappeared into the forest of Fire Country, "We had enough trouble the first time!"

Anko didn't even have the heart to retort. She knew they weren't ready for that mission! She knew they didn't have it in them to succeed! She should've stopped them when she still had the chance.

"Shino…" she whispered softly.

"Hai?"

"When we get back… we're going to train harder than ever."

"I know." Shino nodded.

On a faraway island, a pair of green eyes shot open in surprise.

"Shino!" she shouted, leaning up in preparation to finish Haku, "Huh? What-?"

She glanced at her surroundings. It didn't look anywhere familiar…

"What happened…?"

A moan came from beside her.

"Ugh…" Tobi groaned, rolling onto his stomach, "Tobi feels like shit…"

"Tobi!" Ino shouted, grabbing the boy by the collar and shaking him awake, "What happened? Where's Shino-kun! Where are we? What happened to the bridge?"

"Ow, ow!" the boy winced, covering his ears, "It hurts!"

Ino looked down at the boy's body; it looked as though he was covered with wounds.

"What… happened?" Ino asked again, softer this time.

Tobi regarded the girl slowly, his eyes widening upon seeing who it was. "Ino-chan… you're alive…"

She looked at him incredulously, "Of course I'm alive! Who are you kidding?"

Tobi blinked, a bright grin coming over his face, "Yatta!" he cheered, pulling the girl into a tight hug, "You're alive! Tobi knew Shino lied but he had to be sure! There's no way that masked bastard could kill you!"

"Y-You…" Ino flushed, "What do you think you're doing? Tobi-baka!" she shouted, hitting the boy atop the head.

"Heh, hehe, you still hit hard Ino-chan…" Tobi sighed happily as he fell back into the sand.

She huffed angrily as she regarded the boy, "Baka! There's something called personal space!"

"Y-Yeah… but… Ino-chan-"

She cut him off, "What happened on the bridge? Where's Anko-sensei and Shino-kun?"

Tobi frowned, "Tobi don't know… The last thing he remembers is getting pulled into a giant cyclone. Next thing he knew, he was next to you on the beach."

"You brought me here?" she asked.

He grinned, "Yep! Tobi was gonna go look around, but he's still really drained from his fight! He didn't even have time to look for food!"

Ino frowned. "What do you mean? Surely we couldn't be that far from Wave right?"

"Well, it didn't look like anywhere near Wave. Maybe we got swept to a deserted island?"

"Deserted island…? What the hell are you saying?" Ino cried, "Stop being stupid! There's no way we-!"

"You don't believe Tobi?" Tobi blinked in surprise, "But he's a good boy…"

"Whatever," Ino huffed, flipping her hair nonchalantly, "I'm going to find Anko-sensei and the others. Are you coming?"

Tobi pouted, but nodded nonetheless. He'd probably get lost on his own anyway, especially without Shino there to track them.

Shino sneezed as he reached the gates of the Konohagakure behind Anko.

"You alright kid?" she asked.

"Hai…" he sighed, "I just need time to- A-CHOO!"

Anko reeled back as several bugs flew from his nose.

"You… really keep those things everywhere huh?"

"It is necessary." Shino adjusted his glasses, "Let us proceed to the Hokage's Mansion. I do not look forward to the Mission Report."

Anko sighed, "Neither do I kid…"

-HY-

**And so the story can finally begin.**

**Will Tobi and Ino make it back to Konoha, or will unexpected nuisances get in there way?**

**Find out next time on Tobi Shinobi!**


End file.
